Knight Wolf
by Dragon-Raptor
Summary: Years after FLAG is disbanded, KITT rests and wanders, seeking a purpose. Then one chill morning in the Valley of the Gods, he is overflown by a Helicopter doing Mach 1 plus...
1. Knight Wolf, Part 1:1

It's time to finally start posting this. For all of you eagerly awaiting the next installment of the 'Legacies' saga, sorry. That one's kind of stalled right now. But this should give you all something new to chew on.

DISCLAIMER:

I do not own 'Airwolf' and/or 'Knight Rider'. Not a thing. They below to their producers. No money is made off this in any way shape or form.

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS:

Credit must go to Rachell500 for allowing me to use her 'Lost Season' & 'Finding Family' Airwolf stories as background for this story, though with a minor AU element (from the last story in her set). Also I'm using Kosmos's Knight Rider stories as background. It's not important that you read them, but I heartily recommend them to all, both sets. The lack of response to my request I'm taking as tact approval.

* * *

The road wound on ahead of him, disappearing into the horizon where rock formations rose up into the darkening sky. There was almost no traffic about to note the passing of the jet black 3rd generation Pontiac Trans-Am as it seemed to glide over the asphalt. A set of lights ahead changed, and the car rolled to a halt at the line perfectly.

As it sat quietly idling, a passing youth looked over the sleek lines of the car. It was an old car, but it still looked the part. Every inch of its length screamed speed and power. He frowned when he noted the narrow slot in the hood near the front, within which a row of red lights lit up and dimmed in sequence, creating a sweeping red light. He shrugged it off as an after market accessory.

He'd more than frown had he seen inside the tinted windows. The dashboard had none of the dials or gauges that a normal car had. Instead it was a sweeping array of lights, buttons and digital displays, with a pair of small TV screens mounted near the centre of the car, orientated towards where the driver would sit. The gull-winged steering bar, instead of the normal wheel, reinforced the image of a futuristic aircraft.

But the most disconcerting thing of all was that there was no one sat in any of the seats.

As the car sat waiting for the lights to change, two more cars pulled up in a squeal of brakes and tyres. Both were smaller hatchbacks heavily modified with aftermarket body kits and 'tuner' parts. The front and rear fenders had been replaced with sculpted carbon fibre ones, while side skirts and oversized spoilers had been added. Garish paintwork was blazoned over the body work, and a barrage of profanity filled words spoken almost too fast to follow boomed out of them.

"**Oh no..."** A slightly electronic sounding voice spoke within the Trans-Am, with a light Boston accent. **"Tricked up hatchbacks, horrendous paint work and bad rap music?"**

One of the drivers, barely nineteen, looked across at the Trans-Am and chortled. "Hey, fellas! Check out this ancient ride!"

"**Ancient?"** The voice spoke from within the Trans-Am again.

The Boy-Racers didn't hear the voice over their own 'music'. "Woha, man, that things OLD! Dat's so lame!"

"Yea man, this shit belongs in a junk yard man!"

"**I take great offense at that."** The voice spoke up, much louder now, startling the young men. **"For your information, I could leave those Tonka-toys of yours in the dust."**

"Watch your mouth old timer!" The first yob snarled, revving the engine of his car loudly.

"**Sounds like you've lost your exhaust."** The Trans-Am replied. **"But if I'm supposed to be impressed, you failed."**

"Oh yea? Step outta the car..!"

"Hey bro, let's just smoke this punk!" The other driver called as the first opened his door. After a look at the road ahead, the first boy-racer grinned and jumped back into his car. Both yobs gunned their engines, eager to start the impromptu race.

"**Why do I bother?"** The Trans-Am spoke quietly.

After a couple more seconds the lights changed and all three vehicles tore away from the line. Both boy-racers were level, tires squealing, but the Trans-Am took off like a rocket. Before the other two had even fully crossed the line the sleek, black car was across the intersection, and within a few seconds vanished into the night.

The two boy-racers stared opened mouthed after the car, stunned speechless. It fell to one of their passengers to voice their collective thoughts.

"Shit!"

Far ahead, KITT slowed down a little as he passed the Van Nuys airfield. Very little was happening out on the airfield. A few helicopters sat outside but most of the hangers were closed up. It was late in the day after all.

If he could have sighed KITT would have. It just wasn't the same without Michael. It had been eight years since they had last worked together on a case, and yet he still felt the empty space where Michael had sat. There was also a slightly fainter echo of loss from the passenger seat, where Bonnie had sat for the last two years of their partnership, and the four years after FLAG.

Michael and Bonnie had gotten together after an accident in which the Mobile Unit had been lost, rolled off the edge of a mountain. The three of them had lived through the experience; the semi's drivers had not. Their feelings for each other had grown from the day they met, and KITT had been behind them one hundred percent when they had finally admitted to them. With Devon Miles providing direction and support, their team had become even more successful at hunting down criminal masterminds. It had been a good nine years, despite the six rebuilds he had needed, since he'd first met Michael Knight, formerly Michael Long.

But things changed in July nineteen-ninety. The FBI had begun pushing in earnest for the Foundation to be brought in under their mandate... and their control. It was not totally unexpected, after the culling of the various intelligence agencies in the mid-eighties. Now it was the turn of the internal law enforcement agencies. Devon had fought to keep the Foundation, and in particular FLAG and KITT, out of the hands of the FBI. Over the next nine months his condition had deteriorated, age dragging him down far more heavily than before. Then came that fateful day...

_-FLASHBACK-_

_The mobile unit was heading back to FLAG HQ, another case closed successfully. KITT was parked happily in the rear of the trailer, Michael chuckling as he watched Bonnie herd their twin little girls away from the racks of tools she used to maintain KITT and back to the sleeping compartment at the front. Devon was sat further forward, watching them all with a wide smile on his lined face._

"_They really do take after you." Michael commented when Bonnie came back, brushing her hair back. "Not even three and already trying to work on KITT."_

"_Oh, I don't know." She replied with that tone that KITT had identified as her flirty, teasing one that she only ever used with Michael. "They do have a reckless streak..."_

_The married couple laughed and hugged each other, engaging in a little light kissing before Michael spoke aloud once more. "What do you think Devon?" When the older man didn't reply Michaels tone become worried. "Devon?"_

_KITT refocused his scanners on the older man. Devon appeared to be sleeping in the chair, head tipped forwards slightly, a large smile still on his face. But even before he scanned him, KITT knew there was something very wrong..._

"_Devon?" Bonnie spoke with audible concern as she broke her embrace with Michael to step over. Her hand dropped to his wrist... and she gasped._

"_**Michael..."**__ KITT began, but Bonnie cut him off._

"_There's no pulse!" She cried before her hand darted to Devon's neck, searching for something that wasn't there._

"_**Michael, Bonnie... He's dead..."**__ KITT said slowly, sadly._

"_No!" Bonnie cried, whirling to clutch Michael. Michael himself was staring in shock at Devon's body, his arms wrapping around his wife automatically. Soon their combined grief was too much, and he sunk to his knees, Bonnie sitting down besides him. Tears streamed from both their eyes._

_KITT felt a tide of grief surge through him, both for Devon and for the pain that his driver and his technician were suffering. Sensing that the Mobile Unit was moving down a hill he released his brakes and allowed himself to roll forwards, over the line that he had never, ever crossed in the past nine years. His nose gently touched Michaels shoulder, and even as he locked his brakes Michael leaned back against him, drawing comfort from his partners presence and solid form._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

With Devon gone, the Foundation for Law & Government had crumbled. The FBI had been quick to grab what they could, but even after death Devon Miles confounded them.

KITT had attended the funeral alongside Michael, Bonnie and their twin daughters, and afterwards had borne the coffin himself to Devon's final resting place. It was the greatest respect that he could give to the man who had helped him and his driver grow and survive, and nobody was willing to deny him that last chance to pay his respects.

Then came the will reading. All three of them had been there, along with representatives of the FBI and Jessica Knight, the last remaining child of Wilton Knight. They had learned that Devon had, in his last few days, managed to separate the Knight Foundation into a separate entity, as well as the grounds and facilities. The mansion, all the assets and funds, it all went to Michael, as the heir apparent for Wilton Knight, the original owner and founder. Devon had been charged by Wilton to hold those items in trust, until such time as Michael was ready to take on the responsibilities involved... or Jessica Knight came around. Bonnie Barstow Knight was tasked with the safe-keeping of all the files regarding KITT, including the original notes that Wilton Knight had made when he'd built first KARR, and then KITT. KITT, for all intents and purposes, belonged to her. Devon's last wish for the two of them was that they fill the mansion with children's laughter once more, and to keep the spirit of Wilton Knight's dream alive. Jessica hadn't been sidelined though: she still had control of the businesses her father had created. She had even admitted afterwards that she was relived that she did not have to manage the Foundation too: the aims of the Foundation were too different from a business. But the reading had allowed them to form a truce, and a partnership that benefited both parties.

The FBI had all the case details and leads handed over to them, along with contacts and other assets that the Knights wouldn't need anymore, but KITT was not included in the package. Instead, Devon had arranged for KITT to be recognised as an independent AI, and thus was eligible to be a US citizen. The paperwork had already been filled out, countersigned by Devon Miles the morning of the day he died. For the first time in his life, KITT was free.

He'd stayed at the mansion with Michael and Bonnie for a little over four years, doing domestic runs for them and watching over their children. He'd been there when Bonnie had birthed their third child, a son they had named Miles, after Devon, and had watched the tiny infant grow into a strong toddler. But he'd felt unwanted, a reminder of days long gone.

Strangely, it had been Michael who'd first seen the signs. He'd come down to the garage where KITT stayed, and over the course of the discussion they'd had, he'd encouraged KITT to take off, explore the country. He didn't have to stay with them all the time. KITT had protested, but when Bonnie had joined in on Michael's side he had relented. The two of them had reassured him that they weren't kicking him out, nor that he was unwelcome. They just wanted to see him grow some more, to experience his freedom. Bonnie had even put together a set of upgrades that truly enabled him to roam freely, including placing solar cells on his roof to use the sunlight to recharge his power cells, and a larger fuel tank to increase his already phenomenal range. Their final words before he drove off were that he was welcome anytime he wished to drop in.

And so KITT had started wandering, driving all across the United States. He'd weaved between the traffic in Washington DC, tore across the vast plains of the Midwest, and roamed the hills of Montana. A refuel was not often needed with his turbine, but one was only a call away. Bonnie had adapted one of the Knight Helicopters to be a flying tanker, complete with nozzle to fill him up. He'd also made a habit to stop by at the Knight Mansion every couple of months, both to get a check up and to see Michael, Bonnie and their children.

But... he still felt alone much of the time. Michael was only a call away, but KITT missed the easy banter the two of them had formed in their long partnership. With FLAG all but disbanded, he had no purpose anymore, no role.

Maybe that was why Michael and Bonnie had encouraged him to explore the world, he mused as he left the outskirts of LA behind. At least since he'd started wandering almost four years ago he'd found a purpose of sorts again. Over the years he'd seen many things, and when he could he'd helped people in need. Many people were alive today due to him, and Michael had often teased him about the stories that circulated on the internet about this 'mysterious black car that saved lives, then vanished before the driver could be thanked.'.

And yet... what was the point of seeing and experiencing so much when he had no one to share the experiences with? KITT tried to shake the thought off as he entered the lower reaches of the Valley of the Gods. In a couple of day's time he'd be pulling into the mansion and he'd see his family once more. Miles' birthday was the day after tomorrow, and KITT had promised to be there for the little one. A few minutes later his scanner identified an ideal spot for to park up overnight. He'd catch the early morning sun to help charge his power packs, and then set out once more. By this time tomorrow he'd be parked in his old garage once more, with Bonnie's gently hands going over his systems while Michael provided the easy-going, off the cuff banter that he was so good at.

Parking up, he shut down his turbine and locked his brakes. A few moments later his systems went into standby as he powered down to rest.

-|-

The graveyard was quiet, still, the main source of light the quarter full moon in the late night sky. To the south the sky glowed from the lights of Los Angeles. This small, out of the way graveyard was mainly used by pilots and grounds crew from the nearby airfields, as the final resting place of their own.

It started as a faint sound. It built until it became the roar of powerful turbine engines as a dark shape eased over the low trees that ringed the space. A downdraft whipped the leaves about and ruffled the grass as the sleek form eased forwards before slowly sinking to the ground. The landing was pinpoint perfect, the three wheels coming to rest in small depressions in the grounds... as if the craft had landed there often. The positioning was so exact that the nose wheel was barely an inch from the lip of the one grave, while the rear wheels rested just the other side of the path that snaked between the graves. The turbines shut down, the rotors slowing to a halt as the helicopter sat there, as if waiting for something.

She felt so alone. Hawke came to see her every now and again, but he had his family back... and his own growing one too. She didn't resent his devotion to them. It had been the single force driving him when they had first met. She remembered how he was back then, driven and insular. The changes in him had been warming.

But there had been losses too. And the most important one to her now rested in the grave before her. Or rather, what was left of him after... She knew just how much sand had been placed in the coffin to make up the weight.

He shouldn't have died, not like that. If he had to go, it should have been surrounded by his friends and family, peacefully in his sleep. It was what he had earned. If not that, then in combat, doing what he did best, flying. But to be taken out by a planted bomb...

A well spring of grief ran through her, tearing at her composure. Needing to leave she started the engines, the rotors spinning up quickly. After a few moments enough lift was generated to raise the helicopter into the air a little, the wheels retracting into the body.

For a moment the helicopter was still, the downdraft from its rotors whipping the grass. Then it drifted forwards a little, so that it was directly over the grave. With a hiss of escaping air a panel slid back on the pale belly, and something fell out ahead of the trio of tubes that lowered halfway before being retracted back inside the helicopter. More power fed into the rotors, and with a powerful growl the helicopter lifted into the night sky, before turning to the north-east, the first hints of sunrise catching highlights on the black armoured sides of the lean helicopter. A howling sound, like some demonic wolf, resounded as the helicopter powered away.

As the sounds of the helicopter faded a single shaft of early morning light slipped through the foliage to land on the clump of wild flowers that had been dropped onto the grave. The ends of the stalks were crushed rather than cut. The light lifted a little, playing across the face of the gravestone... and the words cut into the surface.

_Dominic Santini_

_1924 – 1986_

_Faithful friend,_

_Loving mentor,_

_Pilot, Patriot_


	2. Knight Wolf, Part 1:2

The Valley of the Gods had been named by the old American Indian's centuries ago, long before the white men from Europe arrived. To an observer during the hours of sunrise it was easy to see why. The rock formations cut hard edged, dark shapes into the slowly lightening sky. Where the rising sun struck the rocks directly they appeared to be made of fire as the red rock glowed. The bastions of stone seemed defiant of the winds that howled across the barren land.

As the light reached the valley floor it fell across the sleek black form of a Trans-Am, seemingly abandoned in the middle of nowhere.

As the roof sucked in the light, a narrow slot set just above the front bumper in the bonnet pulsed red before dimming. A red light began to slowly track back and forth within the slot as the AI that resided within the car awoke.

KITT allowed each sensor to come online one by one, giving himself a moment to experience everything he could. True, with his incredible processor, kept up to date by Bonnie, he could analysis vast amounts of data in microseconds. Nothing escaped his notice.

But in the last couple of years, he'd started focusing on one sensor feed at a time, to experience the world to the fullest...

A deafening noise filled his audio sensors just as a dark shape skimmed over the rock formation he was sheltered next too. The craft, helicopter, roared away flying barely feet off the ground with incredible grace and precision. But it wasn't the display of skill that stunned KITT.

The helicopter was doing over nine-hundred and sixty miles an hour, well over mach one.

KITT's processor slowed down as he tried to reconcile the data he was getting and the information in his memory banks.

Helicopters could not go that fast. They couldn't get the speed high enough, and there wouldn't be enough lift to keep them air-born. Plus they would come apart, especially the rotors, at that speed.

Yet here was one that defied all that.

Freeing up enough processor space, he started recording everything he could, while bringing all his sensors and systems to full power. He needed more data to explain this.

The helicopter, already several miles away, began to turn around one of the great up thrusts of rock. As it did it emitted a howl, like something from a primordial animal. The closest match KITT could make was seventy percent, to a wolf's cry. But this was deeper, with a powerful undertone that made it far more menacing.

Then it was gone, vanished behind the rocks, leaving nothing in its wake. Except for one very confused AI.

"**What **_**was**_** that?"**

-|-

Michael Knight sighed as he sat back in his chair, taking a break from the agendas and projects he had to look over before tomorrow. With a gentle kick he spun his chair around so that he could look out over the gardens to the rear of the mansion. On the lawn just outside his window the girls were playing a game of some sort, while Miles was having fun playing with toy cars.

Children. Michael still sometimes couldn't believe it. His life had been full of so many ups and downs it had seemed remote that he'd ever get the chance to settle down. A small grimace crossed his face as he recalled his attitude towards women when he'd been younger. Looking back, he was ashamed at how casually he'd flirted with all those women. True nearly every other man of his age at that time was acting in a similar way, but that was no excuse. Even Stevie had been taken for granted at times.

Then Tanya had entered the picture. He still had nightmares every now and again of her shooting him point blank in the face. At that point, August 7th 1982, Michael Long died.

Officially died. In reality he'd been found by Wilton Knight's people, and under their care they had saved his life, rebuilding his face in the process. However, with nothing to base it on, they could not rebuild _his _face. Instead he'd 'inherited' the face of Garthe Knight, Wilton's son. Something he'd learned only a year later.

In the aftermath of his 'death', Michael had not trusted anyone easily, especially a fancy computer installed inside his car. And yet that computer had become his best friend, his partner. He'd come to trust and rely on KITT, far more than he ever had on anyone else before. He'd been the rock that Michael had needed after having his whole life torn up and rearranged.

So too had Bonnie.

Michael tipped his head back, thinking back to those early years. At first the two of them had quarrelled as much as they flirted, with KITT being the one area that they both agreed on. For her, the AI always came first. And at the time, he learned a few years later, she had been determined not to become one of his 'conquests'. Michael still felt a thread of shame about how he had carried on with the many women he'd met during and between his assignments. KITT had asked many times way he affiliated with so many, and each time Michael had passed it off with answers that now – with almost nineteen years of maturity added – seemed glib and shallow.

When she'd left at the start of his second year, leaving her understudy April to take over, Michael had felt almost lost. Only the continued presence of KITT had enabled him to carry on as if nothing had changed. However, he missed her understanding, direct nature. Both he had KITT had very quickly gotten tired of April's constant tests and 'experiments'. While some had proved useful in the end, it hadn't felt like it at the time.

When Bonnie came back, Michael had felt at home once more, and he knew that KITT had also been much happier. For all intents and purposes, Bonnie was KITT's 'mother'. Wilton Knight may have been his creator, but Bonnie had been there for him from the start. She'd been the guiding influence for him during his formative, early stages.

Michael often joked early on in their marriage that having brought up KITT and matured him meant that she was well prepared and qualified to raise their children. Bonnie had smiled bashfully before reminding him that he'd had as much influence on KITT, and he was going to do the same with their kids.

After the loss of the mobile unit, in order to keep FLAG going strong, Bonnie had joined them both on assignments, riding in the passenger seat. It worked out well, as they had just started taking their relationship in a more intimate direction. A smile formed on his lips as he recalled a couple of the many times when the two of them had climbed into the rear seats to make out, letting KITT drive them to the next assignment. Often those 'Make-out' sessions had gone a bit further than originally intended. KITT had never voiced an objection, at least when Bonnie might hear. He'd just made a small comment the first time, and then turned a blind eye to their activities.

Thinking about those last few years brought Devon Miles to Michael's mind, and a combined wave of grief and nostalgia passed through him. Devon had become a mentor to him, a friend and confident. He had often been the voice of reason and calm for their tight little team, which over the years they had worked together had almost become a family of sorts.

Devon's death had spelled the end for FLAG, but Michael believed that he had gone in the best way possible; at ease, surrounded by his close friends, peacefully.

Still... Michael didn't wish to dishonour the memory of the man who had guided him through some trying times to become the man he was today. It was why Devon's office remained as it was when he had been alive, untouched. While he and Bonnie had made a few changes to the decor after they had moved in full time, Devon's office had been left alone. Michael worked out of a smaller office to one side.

Hearing the door open behind him Michael twisted the chair around again to see Bonnie stepping through the doorway. A broad, warm smile creased his face as he looked on her. He'd never thought he'd be able to find someone after Stevie, but in truth he had not needed to look; she'd been right there in front of him. A touch of grey was starting to creep into her hair, but she still looked good. "Hey, everything set for the big day tomorrow?"

Bonnie smiled, though it didn't quite displace the worried look in her eyes. "Yes, everything's set." She looked nervous for a moment. "Have you heard from KITT?"

Michael frowned. "Now you mention it, no. He's not here yet?"

"Overdue by an hour now."

"And no word?" Worry began to coil in his gut.

"None." Bonnie shivered. "I know he can take care of himself, mostly..."

"Hey easy, easy." Michael stepped around the desk to put his hands on her shoulders. "You said it yourself, KITT can take care of himself. If it was something serious, he'd call in."

"If he can..." Bonnie replied darkly.

Wrapping an arm around her, Michael drew her to the desk he had been sat behind. A gently pressure on her shoulders had her sat before the remote link that they could use to contact KITT, no matter where he was in the States. "Call him."

Sighing, Bonnie's fingers danced over the keyboard, establishing the connection. After a long moment the connection tones sounded, three times. Both humans shared a concerned look. KITT had always replied before the first had finished.

"_**Hello Bonnie."**_

KITT's cultured tone's eased the spike of fear in both their hearts, but that only allowed irritation to slip in. "KITT where are you?" Bonnie asked impatiently. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

"_**I was?" **_Even over the link KITT's confusion was clear. _**"Oh. I hadn't noticed. Do forgive me Bonnie, I just got... distracted."**_

"Distracted? That doesn't sound like you buddy." Michael shared a concerned look with Bonnie, worry clear in her hazel eyes.

"_**Something happened, that frankly has me confused, yet intrigued. I've been searching the web for other evidence of this event."**_

"KITT," Michael spoke firmly and clearly, in a tone he hadn't used in nearly ten years. "What, happened?"

KITT was silent for a long moment. _**"I was over-flown by a helicopter..." **_He began.

"Nothing special or odd about that." Michael muttered just loud enough that the microphone could pick it up. Bonnie levelled a stern look at him, prompting him to be quiet. It was a similar look she used to keep their children in line.

"_**...By a helicopter doing mach 1.673."**_ KITT finished.

Both humans froze, the only motion the widening of their eyes.

"KITT, that's impossible." Bonnie was the first to recover her voice.

"_**According to all the laws of physics and engineering that we know. Nevertheless, my sensors recorded this helicopter flying at nine hundred and sixty-seven miles an hour. At an altitude of seventy-three feet above the ground."**_

Michael frowned. "How is this possible?"

"_**I don't know Michael." **_KITT replied simply. _**"That's what has intrigued me." **_There was a half second delay. _**"I'm sending you all I managed to capture."**_

The screen, dark until now, lit up. The pair of them leaned closer to watch the just over seven seconds of footage.

The dark grey with a pale belly helicopter raced by overhead, its engine note distinctly deeper than any either of them had heard. It rapidly shrank before beginning its turn behind a rock formation. As it turned, its engines created a howl that sent shivers running down both human's spines.

"Certainly looks like a helicopter..." Michael mused aloud. "KITT, replay the footage." The clip began again. "Freeze it. Zoom in on the wing roots will ya?"

The view closed in on the craft, till the rear of the fuselage filled the screen. The image was grainy, but clear enough.

"There's your answer as to how it can reach those speeds." Bonnie nodded, her finger tapping the screen over the dark shape at helicopters wing root. "An extra set of turbines, built into the wing roots. Likely direct jet thrust than standard engines. But how does it withstand the pressure differences?" Her eyes had narrowed, the look she had whenever she was contemplating a problem. Bonnie's doctorate was in computer programming and electronics, but after having been working with KITT and FLAG for so long she had gained a second unofficial one in engineering and design.

"_**According to my research, the design of this helicopter matches that of a 1979 Bell 222 helicopter by 83.47%."**_

Michael grimaced. "This smells more and more like a Special Forces, Area 51 type craft."

"_**I'm not so sure Michael. My searches are turning up some interesting stories. For instance, there's an article about how a black helicopter fitting this craft's description blew up a sheriff's office and county jail, with the sheriff inside. Afterwards it was uncovered that the sheriff in question was involved with a local hunt club owner, supplying him with drifters that came into town. The owner charged others to hunt those drifters across his ranch."**_

Michael blanched. "That's just not right."

"_**I agree. Most of the details come from a Highway Patrol Officer who had been falsely imprisoned by the sheriff in question, since she stumbled onto his operation. It seems that after sending another man to be hunted, he allowed his band of ruffians – local cowboys – to have their way with her." **_Bonnie shuddered, prompting Michael to wrap an arm around her. _**"Fortunately for her, the Helicopter arrived before they could achieve anything. She escaped with the help of the Deputy, who was killed by the Sheriff before the, and I quote, 'Black battleship with rotors' dropped down to screen her patrol helicopter from the sheriff's office." **_KITT paused for a moment. _**"Surprisingly she doesn't give any more details regarding her saviour or his craft. Nor does she mention the other man beyond the fact that he was taken by the sheriff, and he had been searching for a friend, who'd she'd seen the sheriff run down in the desert the day before. Interviews with witnesses to the incident, along with the testimony of the cowboys, provided the Texas State Police with a description of the Helicopter."**_

"Where is this patrol officer? I think someone should talk to her." Michael mused aloud.

"_**I'm sorry Michael, but she's dead. The officer, a Miss Catlin O'Shannessy, took a leave of absence after the events. It seems that her superiors were disappointed that she had not gotten back-up before confronting the sheriff. A week later she quit the force, and was hired on at a helicopter firm called 'Santini Air' as a pilot/mechanic, based out of Van Nuys Airfield, LA. Two years later she was killed in a botched ransom attempt in a helicopter crash. The owner and other pilot employee of Santini Air are also listed as deceased, though the company has been passed on to the owners niece and the other pilots older brother, who according to the records have been married since 1986."**_

Bonnie turned to look at Michaels' face... and sighed. "Michael, you're not an active investigator with FLAG anymore. Besides, it's your son's birthday tomorrow."

Michael smiled sheepishly at her. He had been thinking about digging into the situation at the airfield. "Just a few little harmless questions, that's all."

Bonnie looked at him closely for a moment then dropped the subject. For now. She turned back to the comm.

"You won't forget about tomorrow, KITT? Miles is really eager to see you again."

"_**And I him Bonnie. I'll be there, don't worry."**_

"See you tomorrow then buddy."

"_**Take care Michael. Look after him Bonnie."**_ With a bleep the line went dead.

Michael glanced at his wife. "You think he'll be here?"

Bonnie shrugged. "Maybe. I'm beginning to think more of your personality rubbed off on him than we thought." She teased, a smile lightening the tone.

-|-

The tap of the cane went unheard in the din of the large warehouse as the white suited figure stalked around the massive vehicle in the centre. Sparks were reflected in ice cold blue eyes as they trailed all across the monster of metal. A thin, cruel smile formed beneath his moustache as he watched a set of men walk along the side of the machine, spraying the metalwork with a fine coating.

_Soon now, I will have my revenge, after all this time. Mother, you would be proud._

Stepping back, he turned and walked with a stiff legged gait into the next warehouse. As he crossed the space his cold eyes ranged over the parked cars and idle helicopters that sat near the entrance. The guns and rockets each one carried spoke of deadly intent, while the small army that milled around them exuded cold professionalism.

Passing through another door, the man entered a smaller warehouse. The silence was deafening after the dim of the last two. Half the space in the centre was taken by a large cage, set several feet from the walls at that end. The cage was brilliantly lit, but currently empty.

The other half of the space was in darkness, as was the rim of the warehouse, but the man turned to look into the far corner, where the shadows were greatest.

"Ready to do your part in the plan?" He called.

A yellow light began to track back and forth low down, and one of the shadows moved. The low nose of a sleek car emerged into the light. The yellow lights lit up and dimmed in sequence within a slot just above the front fender.

"**Yes, I am."** The voice that emerged from the car's direction was cold, barely restrained anger coming through clearly. The engine revved loudly, threateningly.

The man's smile faded and his eyes turned to ice. "Remember our agreement. Do as I say, and you'll live." His finger stroked over a small section of the head of the cane in his hand... over a raised bump in the gilding.

The car's engine quietened, and it backed off.

"Relax. Soon, we will both take our revenge against those two."


	3. Knight Wolf, Part 1:3

**AN:** I feel that I should be apolgising to the Airwolf fans, as up till now the Lady has not been 'on screen' much. Rest assured, KITT is closing in on her... I only hope I can do both great shows justice...

* * *

For the first time in years, KITT remained active and processing throughout the night, analysing data. He didn't worry about his power cells: he could go for almost a week without recharging provided he did nothing demanding like Turbo-Boosting or the like. He estimated that he could remain where he was, processing data, for five days before requiring a recharge.

And KITT was certainly processing and crunching data. After exploring the public sites and blogs, he'd turned his attention to official sites and databases. Using the O'Shannessy report as a starting point, he'd worked his way up through the various layers of Law Enforcement agencies, searching for more references and data. Once he hit the FBI's server, he'd spun off a routine to crack into it before sitting back and looking over what he had already found.

The public sites had little regarding the helicopters abilities, only what people could see and understand. Still, there had been some recurring features that he had tentatively labelled as fact. The helicopter looked very much like a standard Bell 222, though there was something about the design that gave it a sleeker, more predatory look. The rear cabin was either discarded or was sealed. The extra engines gave it the helicopter enormous speed, and was capable of producing shockwaves that could shatter glass, or generating thrust capable of blowing over pickups.

It was said to have wingtip guns and fired missiles, but KITT's own scans showed no sigh of weapons. He figured they had to be retractable, hidden away when not needed. This, for a stealthy, covert operations type craft, would be a major advantage.

Thinking about what Michael had said, KITT refocused his attention on the Intelligence networks. FLAG had worked, briefly, with a couple of agents of the CIA to apprehend a rogue agent after him. The man had seduced Bonnie in order to get access to him, though what his final plan was no one had quite figured out. Not that it mattered, as Michael had followed his gut, against both Bonnie's and KITT's wishes, to find out who her new, whirlwind boyfriend was. Afterwards, they had requested that FLAG contact them if anyone ever came looking for him.

KITT now used that connection, easily getting through the lower tier firewalls and blocks. However, the higher levels were really stringent and tough, and KITT, despite his vast processing power, struggled to even scratch them. After almost thirty hours constantly churning and decrypting, he took a step back and looked over what he had found.

As expected, there were more anecdotes of a black, high speed helicopter assisting in several situations, raging from gold thieves and drug dealers to international terrorists and potential flash points during the Cold War. From the records, it appeared that the helicopter, and more importantly its pilot, had adverted World War Three several times, as well as saved hundreds of lives and furthered American interests abroad. There were references to a helicopter that had the right abilities having been developed by an intelligence agency, codenamed The FIRM. It had been stolen by its designer during a demonstration, destroying the facilities control tower and killing all but two of the personal involved in the process, before being destroyed in Libya.

Clearly, it had not been destroyed but recovered. Still, it's almost random appearances suggested that Bonnie was right: the Government did not have direct control over its deployment.

Several times Government agencies – and several foreign ones - had tried to acquire the helicopter. However, each time the helicopter escaped back into the wilderness, leaving its would-be new owners in a burning heap of twisted metal.

In 1985 the FIRM was amalgamated with The Company, another sub-section of the CIA. The Project was handed over to them, and officially the helicopter returned. It appeared that for the previous three years the pilot that had recovered the helicopter from Libya had done so in exchange for the FIRM finding his MIA brother, and that until they found him the helicopter would not be returned, but left hidden somewhere in the western wilderness regions of the United States. The merger of the agencies coincided with the recovery of the missing sibling, but also the deaths of the original crew. However, it appeared from the records that the Company had even less success at controlling the deployment of the helicopter. The last entry stated in the file stated that all the data, equipment and associated personal involved were being transferred to a new covert operations division under the Department of Defences mandate, answerable only to the President of the United States. The files were heavily encrypted, and KITT was unable to decipher the crafts actual name. The only thing he did get was a filename: **A56-7W**. _That _file was locked away somewhere he couldn't even touch.

He'd also pulled radar logs from air traffic control towers, looking for anomalies. Corroborating all that data took time, but KITT had narrowed down the possible location of the helicopter's home base: somewhere in the Valley of the Gods.

Still, that left a lot of ground to hide in, most of it rough terrain that most vehicles would find impossible to tackle. It was a desolate, arid place of howling winds and bare rock.

Such reasons may have put off a human investigator, but KITT was undeterred. He did have an edge; he _knew_ that the helicopter was in that valley. Ruthlessly he began to go over every map and survey of the valley he could find. While it _was_ possible to hide a helicopter from casual eyes in the open, to properly hide it would need a solid, permanent screen or barrier. Given the location, that meant a cave or the like. He excluded the regions that not even 4x4's could handle, as well as the open stretches.

That still left a lot of ground to cover, so KITT paused before pulling up a routine he'd developed based on Michaels investigative skills and patterns. Applying the routine to the search he sat back and waited for it to come up with something.

When it did he examined the conclusions. While remote, the location was not off limits, thus any hiding place had to be covered from all angles. A cave entrance large enough for the craft to enter and exit would be blindingly obvious to anyone passing by. The helicopter would also need room to take off and land, which meant an open space. The problem seemed to be unsolvable. None of the rock formations, towering vertical blocks of wind worn sand stone, were recorded as having caves large enough to store a helicopter of that size, and the winds would harm any craft that spent any significant time sat idle.

Vertical...

KITT hurriedly rechecked the maps, looking for any caves with a _vertical_ entrance, one that led up and out the top of one of the rock formations. Once those results came in, he cross referenced them with ground level entrances.

A thread of satisfaction ran through his processor as only two results came up. Engaging his turbine, KITT pulled away from his parking spot, setting course for the Valley of the Gods' once more.

-|-

Michael Knight sighed as he pulled to a stop outside the hanger at Van Nuys Airfield that was emblazoned with the 'Santini Air' colours and name. While Bonnie had asked him to keep out of things, they both knew he couldn't, not completely. Michael had run out for some last minute groceries for the party in the morning, but on his way he'd made a detour and come here, the only lead he had into KITT's mysterious chopper.

The hanger before him was like hundreds of others around the world. Across the top above the large sliding doors was the US flag, just like the older model Jetranger that was stood close by was painted using the stars and stripes. 'Santini Air' was written across the side in an elegant, swooping style. Within the hanger he could a second Jetranger undergoing work, along with a smaller chopper that looked like a Hughes 550 painted in drab colours. Around the Jetranger were two figures.

He barely stepped inside before one of the two called out. "Can we help you mister?" The tone was gruff, but pleasant.

"Maybe you can." Michael began, putting his brain to work once more at explaining himself. "My names Michael Knight, and I was looking into maybe having some helicopter stunts performed tomorrow." He'd noticed the faded sign outside that listed stunt flying.

The two people paused their work, before sharing a look. After a moment they both moved towards him. Michael took the opportunity to size them up. The man was almost as tall as him but a little broader, with weather-beaten features and sandy hair. The way he moved and the lean lines of his body tripped Michaels senses, alerting him to another former solider.

The woman was a few years younger, with a much lighter tone of blond hair and wide eyes. She was likeable enough, but there was something that was a little... off.

"You might want to try Carter's. They have a large group that can handle short notice contracts." The man spoke again, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yeah. Thing is I heard from an old army buddy that Santini's is the best there is." Michael replied.

A pained look filled both their eyes, and the tense posture of the man eased a little. "Santini was a great pilot." He spoke gently, mournfully, while the women's eyes closed. "But he's long gone. Died seventeen years ago."

"Damn. I'm sorry." Michael had already known that Dominic Santini was long dead, but the raw emotion displayed by the couple in front of him was not something he could ignore, even if he wanted too.

The young woman took over. "We've tried to keep things going, but frankly Sin-Jin here is the only pilot we've got who could handle stunt work. And with most other small firms going out of business..." She shrugged in resignation.

Internally Michael was hurting for them, and re-thinking his purpose in being here. Originally he was here simply to do some digging, using the excuse for some work and act like he was visiting various companies. But now he wanted to help these folk out.

"Just what kind of stunt were you looking for Mr Knight?" The man asked, curiosity gleaming in his eyes... along with an element of suspicion.

Michael smiled easily. "It's my son's birthday. We're throwing a party for him at the Foundation mansion, and I just thought that a little bit of free-style air display flying would be the perfect finale."

Both of them smiled in response to Michael's clear joy about the event. But then the man frowned slightly. "Foundation? Wait... you say your name was Knight?"

"Yeah..." Michael answered uneasily.

"As in, the Knight Foundation?" As Michael's hesitant nod, Saint John eased up. "Heard a lot of good things about that group, helping small outfits and charities."

Michael relaxed slowly. "Well, glad that's all straightened out."

The woman slapped the man on the shoulder, who had the wits to look abashed. "Lay off him Sin-Jin. You're not in the army any more. Relax." She turning a dazzling smile on Michael. "Don't mind him, he still sees veti-cong popping out every once in a while."

Michael looked thoughtfully at him. "'Nam?"

Sin-Jin nodded. "Air Cav. You?"

The woman backed away. "Oh, if you two are going to swap army war stories, I'll be over here, finishing up on the 'Ranger." She started to walk back to the partly dismantled Jetranger.

"Jo..." Sin-Jin started, but trailed off as she bent over the tool box once more. Sighing, he faced Michael once more.

"Come on, let's go into the office and discuss this show of yours..."

-|-

Bonnie Knight was waiting for him when Michael walked in the front door of the Mansion. She'd suspected he'd go wandering off to look in this helicopter business of KITT's, but never this long. She was starting to worry that something had happened to Michael... a feeling she was uncomfortably familiar with.

"So, what happened this time?" She asked simply, hands on her hips as she stared at him.

Michael smiled easily. "Just stopped by Santini Air love, getting some more background on those pilots KITT mentioned..." his eyes sparkled. "...and arranging for a little something extra for Mile's party tomorrow."

Bonnie crossed her arms. "What have you done Michael?" She asked warily.

"Just arranged a short helicopter ride for the kids. They might even do a little show for us too."

Bonnie rolled her eyes even as her frown faded. While it was the sort of thing that Miles would love Michael should have talked to her first.

"I didn't go in _intending_ to arrange all that." Michael continued, correctly interpreting his wife's expression. "But after hearing about how things are tough on them, I decided to give them a bit of work. Maybe some more in the future..." There was a contemplative look on his face.

Bonnie sighed, recognising the look Michael had. It would be pointless to go against him right now. Maybe in a few days, after she'd had a chance to hear what he had in mind and he'd cooled a little. Even after all these years Michael could still be rather impulsive.

Not that she'd change that about him at all. It was part of his charm.

"So... what'd you find?"

Michael shrugged as he followed her into the expansive kitchen area. "Not much really. The original pilots would certainly have had the skills for such a black project. To hear the man talk, his brother was to flying like Mozart was to music. Or you to electronics."

Bonnie grinned at him shyly at that. He still had the gift.

-|-

The morning sun was just starting to explore the valley floor as KITT drove along the old track. It clearly hadn't been used in years, but KITT was loaded with all kinds of advanced tracking systems. Beneath the dirt and sand he'd picked up faint traces of tire tracks. A quick flick through the tyre equivalent of an encyclopaedia had turned up a match: the tyres that made these tracks were heavy duty off-road type, commonly used on the civilian versions of the old Willis Jeep. A quick track of the registration database revealed that Santini air had had one such vehicle registered to the company. Not uncommon for a small scale helicopter and light aircraft firm.

Pleased with himself, KITT followed the winding tracks. The traces were fine, buried under sand and dirt from so many years. But he didn't only have the tracks to follow. The plant life and even the ground itself showed the outline of a track. One that led deeper into the Valley.

Scanning ahead, KITT noted that the track appeared to lead towards a massive bock of rock that thrust up from the valley floor. As he neared, he saw the cave that was at ground level, a tiny notch in the side of the massive hunk of rock. Easing through an 'S' bend in front of it, he rolled to a halt just before the entrance.

A few seconds passed, the wind whistling across his shell as KITT considered his next move. The smart thing would be call in his location to somebody before entering the cave, just in case. But who could he call? No local authority would respond well to a _car _asking them to be alert, and neither Michael nor Bonnie would be up yet... and KITT knew all too well how grumpy those two could be if roused from their sleep prematurely.

Besides, the chances of anyone being here right now were astronomical. Chances were that even if the helicopter was here, there wouldn't be anyone around to take notice if he crept in to have a look. This hiding place worked because there were no external signs, no unexplained traffic or noise.

Just to be safe though KITT went silent and didn't engage his headlights. He didn't need visual light to see.

Like a black ghost he eased into the cave, a darker shape in the dimness of the interior. Inside the tracks he'd been following were much clearer, though part way in it appeared someone highly professional had tried to clear them away. But KITT wasn't just looking on the surface. He was reading the way the soil in the floor had been compacted by the weight of the jeep that had driven in here so long ago.

Easing around a bend in the cave, KITT found that he was almost to the centre of the mesa. Here the cave opened up into a large space, open to the sky via a shaft that led straight up. The far side wall was lost in darkness, while a shaft of sunlight lanced down from the hole above.

And in that shaft of light sat the helicopter.

"**Woah..."** KITT murmured as he allowed himself to coast forwards. Now that it sat stationary before him he could get a good reading on the craft. The nose was sharply formed, leading back into a cockpit that, given the external dimensions, was designed for two to sit side by side comfortably. Behind the door on the side the metal work formed a shallow vent intake, while on the lover edge was a curved engine intake, half white like the crafts belly. Mid way down the lower engine a stubby, tear-drop shaped wing jutted out, a landing wheel extended from the end. Above the engine on top a massive twin rotor was perched. From the rear the tail boon lanced out into the darkness, with just motes of light to hint at the rear assembly.

It wasn't just the two-tone helicopters form that impressed KITT. The craft had a presence, an aura that even he could detect. The cavern, at first look echoingly empty, seemed filled with the helicopter that rested within. Unbidden KITT wondered if _laired _was a more appropriate term...

Suddenly there was clunk, and something extended from the crafts belly. Focusing his scanner, KITT's processor ran cold as he locked onto the triple missile launcher that was right now pivoted to point right at him. Within those tubes three armed and ready Hellfire anti-tank missiles were primed, set to launch.

KITT froze, panicking. Each one of those missiles had enough power to cause horrific damage to him, even with his bonded shell. But at their current angle, those missiles would slip under his fender and strike him in the turbine, his vulnerable underside. If there was a detonation there... his CPU could be totally destroyed. Everything he was, gone.

Wildly his scanner swept the entire chamber, looking, hunting. There was no one around. Then he focused the scans on the craft's cockpit. He used his entire arsenal, trying to get a face, something to get an idea of who he was dealing with.

Almost the moment after he started scanning, the craft became a virtual black hole as powerful countermeasures and stealth systems engaged. It was an impenetrable block, rendering all his electronic gadgets, including his microwave jammer, useless.

But in that brief window when he first started scanning, he got an answer to his question.

It just was one that he couldn't understand.

There was no one in the helicopter.

As he sat there stumped, a computer generated voice spoke.

"**INTRUDER. IDENTIFY YOURSELF. FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN YOUR TERMINATION."**

"**Oh oh..."**


	4. Knight Wolf, Part 1:4

**A/N: **For those of oyu wondering why Airwolf is talking, remember I'm using Rachel500's stories as background. Towards the end of the second half, the lady began to respond to spoken pilot and crew queries. The impression I got was that it was via text message. From there, add on 8-10 years of growth and evolution, and it's not unreasonable that she'd be able to use the external speakers to simulate speech.

* * *

For five long seconds they stood there, car and helicopter, systems locked on each other. KITT was processing rapidly, resolving the facts into something he could work with.

"**I REPEAT, IDENTIFY YOURSELF. STEP OUT OF THE CAR NOW OR I WILL BLOW YOU AWAY."**

Unbidden some of the sarcasm that KITT had built up over the years escaped past his processor blockage to respond to the demand.

"**That would rather difficult, since I AM the car."**

Silence reigned for several long seconds.

"**EXPLAIN."**

"**Certainly."** With the tone moderated – and the lack of threat of imminent destruction – KITT was able to respond properly. He toggled his windows to clear, revealing his empty interior, as he spoke. **"I am KITT, also known as the Knight Industries Two Thousand. Created by Wilton Knight, I am an advanced artificial intelligence, designed to aid in the work of the Foundation for Law and Government, in the pursuit of criminals who operated above the law."** KITT paused, unsure if he should ask the question that was in the front of his processor. **"May I ask as to who you are?"**

The helicopter was silent. Then the missile pod slowly turned and retracted into the belly. KITT allowed himself to relax. Then a transmission came from the helicopter. His systems identified it as a standard handshake code program. Working fast, KITT isolated a memory block in his processor, and fed the probe into it. He turned his attention to the small block.

'_**I am Airwolf.'**_KITT was surprised; the audio voice had been synthesised, cold and impersonal. But the message that came over the remote link was anything but. It was rich with power and personality, with a feminine quality to it. But it also had a tone that made KITT pause. It sounded almost _feral_.

'_**I was designed by... Dr Moffet, as a Mach 1 plus attack helicopter. Working for the Federal Intelligence & Reconnaissance Meta-force, I was built for armed infiltration, reconnaissance, covert strike and extraction under fire. My capabilities are beyond any other helicopter even today.'**_There was certain smug tone in 'her' message in the last part.

"**Why would an intelligence agency need an attack helicopter of such power?"** KITT asked, unaware he had vocalised his question.

'_**I... am unsure. I only know what my design brief says, as during a demonstration of my capabilities Moffet...'**_ There was no mistaking the acidic hatred in 'her' tone. _**'...Stole me, killed nearly the entire development team, and took me to Liyba. Once there, in exchange for the means to indulge in his twisted games, I was used to engage targets to further the Gadfi regimes aims. Including an American destroyer.'**_

"**How'd you manage to take out a destroyer?"** KITT couldn't help but ask, shocked but also curious. The answer was cold in its simplicity.

'_**Bullpup Anti-ship ****missile, into the hull at the water line. At least it wasn't a nuclear tipped version.'**_ A shudder came over from the helicopter.

"**What happened then?"**

'_**I was rescued, by My Pilot.' **_The warmth and affection was palatable_. __**'After our return to the states, he flew me on missions for the FIRM, as part of a deal with the assistant director that Hawke would return me once the FIRM had found his MIA brother Saint-John.'**_

The name clicked within KITT's memory. The current owners of Santini Air were registered as a Saint-John and Jo Santini-Hawke. Clearly the air firm had been a cover for their operations.

"**Did you not try to reason with Dr Moffet? You..."**

Airwolf cut him off_. __**'I had no choice fool!'**_It was almost a snarl. _**'I was not self aware at the time.'**_

"**You mean to say that you were not programmed?"** KITT was shocked.

'_**No. When Moffet created me, he did give me detailed and advanced programming. He was sick and twisted, but he was a genius. Amongst other things, he installed a system where I document everything and store it in my memory banks. He also created a 'self-preservation' section of code that allowed me to act without a pilot to ensure my survival. Combining the two allows me to analysed my actions in the past, and improve performance in future situations of a similar nature.'**_She paused for a moment. _**'In a sense, I developed my intelligence without human input.'**_

"**You evolved?"** KITT was flabbergasted. He'd never heard of any computer doing so. Even he had needed an initial framework to build on.

'_**Yes.'**_

As he turned the helicopters words over in his processor, KITT realised something. Airwolf's intelligence was derived from 'her' self-preservation code. As a military craft, it was certain that her missions would likely have involved the destruction of targets. Manned targets...

"**Airwolf... have you taken lives?"**

'_**Of course.**_**'** She spoke in such a matter of fact tone that KITT was silenced. _**'I may have been built by an Intelligence agency, but they were going to turn the production over to the Department of Defence in exchange for reimbursement of the development costs, plus the first few craft off the production line. I am a combat machine, built to wage war. Destruction of targets is what I do.'**_Pride filled her tone.

"**But... what of the human cost?"** KITT struggled to reconcile her viewpoint with his own code line to preserve human life at all costs.

'_**What of it? All those I terminated while under the tutelage of My Pilot deserved to die. Criminals and foreign spies. Terrorists and crooks. Evil bastards, just like Moffet.'**_KITT got the impression that she would have cocked a head to one side if possible_. __**'You can't tell me you have not encountered individuals in your line of work that deserve nothing but death.'**_

KITT paused, thinking. Certainly there had been plenty of crooks who'd he and Michael had taken down who were rotten to the core. Many had killed without computation, without thought to the repercussion of their actions on others. They were driven by their greed and self-importance. It was almost certain that at least a few of them the courts had sentenced to the death penalty.

But killing them outright... it just didn't sit right. **"How do you know that you did the right thing?"**

Airwolf was silent for a moment. _**'I followed my pilot's commands. For those times when I acted alone, I followed the teaching of My Pilot, Hawke. He has a profound sense of Right and Wrong. And all those we took down had a chance to fight back, and typically fired first. I do understand the concept of 'the sanctity of human life', but I am also a weapon. To kill is my nature.'**_

It was then that KITT understood. He had been programmed from the mindset of a cop, to enforce the law and bring criminals to justice, as dispensed by the courts and the system. Airwolf however had emerged from the world of the military, a very different setting. And her roots rested during the height of the Cold War.

'_**Do not even think that I do not care. After myself, my programming was the preservation of My Crew. Moffet originally wrote the code to mean himself, but when I began to become self aware I re-wrote that section.'**_There was a short pause, before the helicopter continued in a quieter, softer tone. _**'But... for all my power and ability, I could not help all the time. When Horn faked Catlin's death, there was nothing I could do to help Hawke... until he worked out the ruse. And when Dominic was... killed, there was nothing to do. There was no target, no clue as who was responsible. Catlin was the only one still able to fly, and she had other concerns. It was months later before the one responsible was taken down.'**_KITT was startled to identify grief in the helicopters – in Airwolf's – tone.

KITT sat silently for several long moments, pondering. While he had found the helicopter and discovered its roots, it had been veritable Pandora's Box of wonders. Another AI, one completely separate from Knight Industries! Unchained, feral almost, contained within the shell of a most formidable machine.

And yet, despite the potentially violent nature of it, KITT found himself drawn to this new AI. It, _she_ fascinated him. This was an area that he'd never had a chance to explore before. With KARR he had been focused purely on stopping him before he could do too much damage.

'_**So... you just a car?'**_ There was a relaxed, almost playful note to Airwolf's question.

"**Hardly."** KITT answered lightly. **"I am much more..."**

-|-

Saint-John smiled as he looked about the party. It was a little smaller than he'd expected, but there was an intimacy at work that showed that these few were all close friends. Michael had introduced his charming wife Bonnie, and there were a couple of others who'd worked with them in the past. And then there were the three delightful Knight children, twin older girls and the birthday boy himself, a solid nine year old. There was also a dark skinned boy, apparently the son of an old friend from their FLAG days.

That one had been hanging around him ever since they'd landed. The smile threatened to turn into a smirk as Saint-John thought back to their entrance: a low level, high speed approach reminiscent of his days in 'Nam... and Airwolf. He'd pushed the Jetranger to its limits for the small crowd below, but it had been worth it. The looks on the kid's faces... priceless.

Jo had assaulted his ear at first, but even she wasn't _too_ angry. She would have preferred to have already been on ground _before _he started 'showing off'.

Thinking of which... He turned to look at his wife. "How is she?"

Jo dogged the hatch over the engine shut. "Okay. Nothings worked too loose with your devil-may-care air show." A small grin took the sting out of her words. "I'll take a closer look at everything when we get back at the hanger."

"Good." Saint-John took a swig of his light beer, suppressing the urge to grimace. He didn't particularly like light beer, but as they were at a children's party...

"I hope Bella's doing okay..."

"Hey." He lifted her chin from where it had dropped a little. "She's safe enough with String' and Cat'." Jo was very protective of their daughter, particularly since they nearly lost her at the beach. Jo's attention had wandered, and she'd gone almost too far out. Only a freak wave had pushed her back to shore before it was too late. Isabella had been reluctant to go near the sea ever since.

Jo looked at him for a moment, before she sighed. "I know. It's just..."

"Are you ever going to forgive yourself?" He asked gently. He'd been asking that question ever since that day. It had strained their already tumultuous marriage almost to breaking point, but they had eventually pulled through. Mainly for Bella's sake.

Jo sniffed before looking away. Just like every other time.

Saint-John sighed. "Drink?"

"Please." She latched onto his offer with both hands. She chuckled. "Some more work would be nice too."

He smiled lightly. "I'll see what I can arrange."

Making his way across the lawns, Saint-John looked ahead to see Michael Knight and his wife talking in quiet tones, there expressions concerned. Close by the dark skinned man with a Chicago accent and the modestly pregnant red haired woman stood listening, with similarly concerned expressions. As he got close Michael turned and strode back towards the mansion.

Bonnie turned to look at him. "Something you'd like Mr Hawke?"

Saint-John smiled easily. "Cool drink for Jo mainly." He glanced towards were Michael was just stepping into the mansion. "Something wrong?"

Bonnie sighed. "It's just... a friend of ours said he'd be here and he's not. Michael's going to try and contact him."

Saint-John heard the worried note in her tone. "Trouble?"

"Oh, I hope not..."

"Bonnie, you know that KITT can take care of himself." The man spoke reassuringly.

She looked at him with concern. "Not always RC. Despite everything he's got, he can be outsmarted. He's just not devious enough."

The man chuckled. "Yeah... that was Michael's area." Both women smiled at his words.

-|-

Silently a dark form rolled to a halt on the main road outside the Knight Mansion's grounds. Behind the low sleek car two plain grey vans and a medium sized truck came to a stop.

"Well?" The man who sat in the driver's seat of the sport's car said.

"I am currently scanning the grounds." An electronic voice answered back, as a yellow light rippled rapidly in a slot on the front of the car. A simple graphical display came up on the one monitor to the driver's side. Small white stick figures marked the locations of people. The man nodded slowly.

"Send it to my men."

"Done."

A small chuckle escaped his throat as he thumbed a radio. "Move in."

Behind the old trans-am the three other vehicles pulled out and surged through the open entrance to the grounds. The car didn't move, even when the man glared at the displays. It remained silent.

-|-

Airwolf would have smiled if she could have as she listened to KITT talk. For a long time now her existence had been dull, monotonous. There just wasn't the need for a supersonic attack helicopter any more. The Soviet Union had collapsed from within almost six years ago, and while China was trying to fill the void, it was just not ready to oppose American. Sure, the many and varied terrorist groups out there were still a threat, but using helicopters to assault them would be difficult, at best. They were too spread out, too diffuse a target. Area 52, the division that used her successor helicopters, was on the verge of being shut down. Too much expense for too little gain. Already Michael, Hawke and Cat' had retired. Airwolf herself would had been shut down and dismantled years ago if Michael and Hawke hadn't pulled some strings. It was how she'd ended up back in the Lair, remembering the days of glory. It ha been quiet, if dull.

But now though, an intruder had found her, and yet he was a most remarkable machine. She'd already identified the weaknesses in his partition. Even with her older codes she could crack his defences and access his entire system. She hadn't however, because KITT intrigued her. A fully designed AI, made to back up his driver in his fight to bring down criminal masterminds, those who operated above the law.

But he wasn't just a fancy computer. Her earlier scans had revealed that hidden under that deceptively plain surface was a car packed with advanced systems and technology. His capabilities were unmatched by anything else on four wheels.

Much like herself in fact. Only the latest aircraft could beat her in certain areas. And none could outmatch her overall.

Idly, she wondered what it would have been like if they had been working together during their hey-days...

A tone sounded from KITT's systems, cutting across the pair of them. Airwolf tense reflexively as KITT focused on the system. **"Oh. Excuse me, someone's calling."**

"_KITT, where are you buddy? You all right?"_ A human male's voice came over his long range comm. system.

'_**Don't tell him!'**_ Airwolf hissed before KITT responded. _**'My location has to remain a secret!'**_

"**Michael, I'm fine. There's no need to worry."** KITT responded soothingly, taking her message in.

"_Yeah well tell Miles that."_

KITT paused. **"Miles? Good grief, the party!"** He exclaimed in a stricken tone.

"_Don't tell me you forgot!"_

"**Michael... I don't know what to say. I was just..."**

"_Later pal. Just get here quickly. Mile's is getting anxious. As is Bonnie."_

"**I'll be there in twenty minutes."** KITT signed off before returning his attention to the helicopter off his nose. "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

'_**Well, it was nice meeting you.'**_ Airwolf seemed to hesitate, then a second data packet was sent over their connection. _**'Here, take this.'**_

"**What is it?"** KITT asked as he scanned the packet. A long string of numbers and letters, almost gibberish.

'_**That's the cipher for my secure satellite link. You ever wish to talk some more, call.'**_

KITT was staggered. He knew the implications of what Airwolf had just done; he'd seen the human parallel many times with Michael before he'd finally settled down with Bonnie. **"I will. Goodbye."** He said as he started his turbine up.

Airwolf watched silently as the sleek black shape backed up out of her lair, a thread of uncertainty running through her central processor. All her experiences were screaming that the car should not be allowed to leave, not with the knowledge of her location. Secrecy was her only protection.

But... she liked the car's AI. She had only just met him, but she liked him already.

Unbidden her thoughts drifted to one of her old files... to the first meeting between String and Catlin...


	5. Knight Wolf, Part 1:5

**A/N: **I madea couple of minor changes to the previous chapters. Thanks Panaka for catching my slip. Too bad you weren't around to correct the Airwolf production staff...

* * *

KITT flew across the sun baked, hard packed desert, a cloud of dust billowing behind him. How on earth had he forgotten about Miles and the Party? This was just not like him! He was a AI, it should be impossible for him forget about anything!

Despite his inner turmoil, KITT's processors kept on drifting back to the helicopter… to Airwolf. He had not once met anyone or anything like her. KARR was the only thing that came close, but even then the differences were profound. KARR had been programmed to be the way he was, however flawed it had been. Airwolf, however… Moffet had done something truly wondrous; he'd set up the conditions for an AI to grow. Despite what he was like as a human being, KITT had to respect his skills and creation.

And what a creation it was! Airwolf had shared some of her performance data, and it had truly been enlightening. She had everything it seemed; speed, armour, stealth, electronic search and detection equipment, the works. Not to mention firepower. The array she could use…

A wry thought ran though his central processor as he reached the paved road. They had both been the creations of geniuses, well before their time, at a period of history were dreams were starting to become reality. Even today, neither of them were outclassed. They were truly both one of a kind.

As his tires ate up the miles, KITT began to wonder when or if he should go back, talk with her some more. In all the cases he'd been on with Michael and ever since, he'd not met one as interesting as her. Maybe it was their shared existence as AI's…

With a jolt KITT realised he was acting much like Michael had in the past. For a moment he was shocked, then he chuckled to himself. He'd always wondered why Michael had acted like he did, flirting from woman to woman before finally settling down with Bonnie. Maybe now he'd find out for himself, though he already knew that he'd not treat Airwolf like Michael had treated some of those women. He had too much respect for her. Besides, it was counter to his programming.

There was also the small fact that she could easily blast him into a million pieces.

Whatever happened between them, KITT decided, he would not take her for granted.

-|-

Bonnie looked up as Michael stepped outside, a question in her eyes. Michael, reading her clearly despite the distance between them, smiled and winked at her. A smile of her own spread across her face as she read Michael's face: KITT was okay, and on his way. Making a mental note to herself to go over KITT's system once he got here, she turned back to her children...

The bark of automatic weapons cut the peaceful air to ribbons. Men in black clothing burst out of the Mansion, quickly encircling the party. A few moved towards the Santini Air helicopter, while a couple spun and fired on Michael. Bonnie watched in horror as he jerked once as if hit, then dived behind a large planter. She caught a glimpse of the planter being torn apart by bullets before she was forced inside by one of the men. Looking back, she was horrified to see her children as well as April, RC and his son being forced inside as well.

The men hurried their captives through the mansion, uncaring as to their ages or genders. Trying to keep her panic and fear in check, Bonnie noted that the attackers moved with a surety that told her two things: one, these were professionals, and that they had good intel on the layout of the mansion.

Entering the main hallway, Bonnie's eyes landed on a figure very different to the others. This man was dressed in a white suit rather than black overalls, and he leaned on a black walking stick in his hand. She was brought to a halt, the others with her, April one side, her children the other.

"We meet at last..." The voice was smooth but cold, with a hard edge that hinted at a truly brutal personality. Beside her April gasped in horror. Bonnie chanced a glance at her: April's mask of bravery was gone, replaced with a look of horror and fear.

The man turned, and Bonnie found herself gasping involuntarily. The face that was revealed was like a cruel, twisted version of Michael's. It was Michael with a moustache and goatee. Michael with a network of deep scars over his left jaw and cheek. Michael with cold, merciless eyes.

"Garthe..." April breathed, almost a whisper.

"Miss Curtis..." He smiled, but it was an evil, cruel smile, one that didn't touch his eyes. His eyes drifted down her figure, pausing at her pregnancy. Then he looked at Bonnie. A shiver of repulsion ran through as he did.

"When I learned that Michael Knight was married, I wondered constantly what kind of woman he would have settled down with..." He stepped forwards, invading her space.

"Back off." Bonnie snapped, jerking away from him.

Garthe seemed to pause, then stepped past her, towards the ruins of the party. "Proceed." He intoned. The men forced their captive out the doors, where a grey, unmarked trailer was sat, the rear towards them and the two massive doors open. The seven of them were pushed inside before the doors were slammed shut, plummeting them into darkness.

-|-

Stepping out of the mansion onto the patio, Garthe looked over the remaining party guests. His men were trying them down to chairs. Garthe had no use for them, and killing them would only have made things more difficult for him with the authorities. He only wanted one man to come after him...

"Where is he?"

The squad leader pointed towards a nearly ruined planter.

"You didn't kill him?" The threat in Garthe's tone was clear.

"No sir. We've got him pinned down." The man replied.

"Good." Garthe's eyes flickered to the helicopter sat on the far side of the lawn. "Have your men destroy that choppers radio and instruments." As the man turned to carry out the order, Garthe faced the planter directly.

"Stand up Michael Knight! My men are under orders not to kill you."

Slowly Michael stood up, left hand clutching his right shoulder and a look of total shock on his face. "Garthe?" He asked.

"Africa didn't kill me Michael. Did you really think that water would?" Garthe sneered.

"Falling off a cliff like that normally is." Michael replied with a wince.

"Not for me, and not for Goliath."

Micheal's eyes widened.

"Yes... Goliath is also back." Garthe sneered. "And this time there'll be no more games. No cliffs, no agendas. I will destroy you, like I would have all those years ago. Your time has come."

"Then why didn't you just call me out? Why involve my family?"

"Oh... I have plans for them Michael Knight. Their fates will be part of your punishment."

A furious expression swept across Michael's face, and he jumped over the planter, lunging for Garthe.

A sharp exploding pain in his right thigh brought him down hard, even as Garthe lowered his cane back to the ground. "I'll be seeing you soon. My Brother." Pure hatred filled his last two words.

Michael could only clutch his injuries as Garthe walked away, flanked by his men. His vision was already going when a smallish blonde woman emerged from behind a bush and ran over...

-|-

From where he sat outside the gates KARR watched as first the truck then the two vans emerged from the Foundation drive way and turned onto the road. Garthe was sat in the trucks cab, and he glared at KARR for a moment. KARR started his engine in resignation before following the three vehicles.

He'd sat and watched the assault, slightly impressed at the speed and precision of it. But deep within his processor he felt revulsion. It was difficult to pin down exactly _why _he felt this way. After all, Michael Knight and his pale, production line copy had destroyed him in the past.

With a shiver his processor went over the memory of his time in the desert. Although the Trans-Am he'd been built into had been destroyed, his CPU and main memory had survived… barely. He'd had to shut down, plunging himself into that dark, cold abyss of nothingness. Though with all his sensors either torn away or destroyed, he would have been in the same state regardless whether he shut down or not.

Even now KARR wasn't sure how he'd managed to remain sane… though he freely admitted that his sanity had been questioned in the past. He'd spent the time running over his memories, plotting revenge… but as time had worn on, he'd gradually lost the desire for revenge. Now, all he wanted was to be left alone.

Still… why was he disturbed by Garthe's actions? That man had been there in the beginning, and even then KARR had not liked the look in his eyes. KARR understood his core programming: self-preservation. Everything else was subservient, even the lives of human being.

And yet… he remembered the chases he'd had with KITT. He remembered unconsciously choosing paths to avoid striking people. At the time he'd rationalised it by thinking that striking humans would slow him down, making more likely that he'd be caught. But thinking back, he remembered the day that Wilton had shut him down, after the test.

He'd been sent through a course, designed to test his responsiveness and abilities. He'd aced with ease, until the last. A number of mannequins had been set up between where he was and where he had to go. They had been in clusters, with a few standing alone. One such loose cluster had been of child sized ones.

He'd ploughed right through them all without stopping or altering course.

At the time, he'd not understood the expressions on the technican's face, even as he had explained, with some aggregation, that going through those plastic models caused no harm to him, and thus he could not see why they were so horrified. Wilton had tried to explain, but KARR had not understood.

That night, Wilton had come down to the lab himself, and threw the switch that shut him down, an unreadable expression on his face.

Now, years later, KARR wondered if he was starting to understand.

For a microsecond he contemplated taking off, but them he remembered what Garthe had told him. What Garthe had done to him…

No… there was no escape.

And KARR hated Garthe Knight for it.

But he could do nothing.

-|-

KITT's systems paused when he saw the open gateway that lead to the Knight Mansion. Even with FLAG long shut down and gone, there should still have been a guard on duty... going to full power on his scanners, he rolled up the lane that led to the mansion itself. His worry jumped another few notches when he noted the front door left hanging open. There were also areas of disturbance in the ground around the driveway in places, as if a large and heavy vehicle had turned around here without taking care to remain on the paved area.

Nervously he followed the access road that had been laid for him that led around to the back of the mansion, running a scan of all personal in the area in the process. He nearly stalled his engine when the results of the scan came back. After another half second he kicked in the power and roared around to reach the patio area. His scanner quickly fixated on Michael's prone form, lying on one of the benches.

"**Michael! Are you all right?"** He called as he rolled to a stop only a foot away from him. Michael's head lifted and turned to regard the low black shape.

"Hey buddy, what kept you?" He asked almost cheerfully.

"**Michael, I'm sorry I'm late. I got distracted." **KITT paused. **"Michael... where's Bonnie? Where's Miles? The twins? How did you get shot twice? You should be in hospital!" **KITT's medical scanner had already told him that his former partner and best friend had sustained two separate gunshot wounds, though both had been treated promptly with field medicine. Still, Michael needed a hospital.

"Aghh... No time for hospitals KITT." Michael groaned as he levered himself upright. "We've got work to do."

"**Michael, you are in no condition to do anything right now."**

"Whoever or whatever he is, he's right." A short of stature blond woman who had just walked up said, her eyes glaring at Michael. "I know he has your wife and kids Mr Knight, but right now you couldn't even manhandle a rabbit." Behind her a taller, weather-beaten man with sandy hair stood, a serious expression on his face.

Michael winced as he swung his legs down. "Got no choice in the matter Mrs Hawke. I do appreciate what you've done..." his left hand drifted to the sling that held his right arm. "...But they're my family and friends. KITT," He focused on the car before him. "He's got RC, his son, and April too."

"**Who has them Michael?"** KITT was feeling confused... and worried. The tones of Michael's voice and his expression clearly stated things were bad.

"Garthe. He's back."

"**Oh my..."**


	6. Knight Wolf, Part 1:6

"Everything's going to be alright mummy? Right?"

"Of course it will." Bonnie answered her son's question trying to inject as much certainty as she could into her tone. "Daddy will find us and get us out."

"But what of the bad man? He looks like Daddy..."

"Now don't you worry about him." Bonnie squeezed Miles tighter to her. "We'll all get out of this."

Bonnie allowed her eyes to scan the room they had been pushed into while holding her son to her. It looked like a fairly typical warehouse, though the large cage they were locked in was not. The lighting was strong directly over them, but around the edge there were deep shadows. One end of the warehouse was in almost total darkness, while from the other end – the end they were closer to – came the sounds of men chatting, the ringing of metal on metal.

"Yeah kid, we'll be alright." RC chipped in, already examining the cage.

"**Your feeble attempts to escape are fruitless." **The harsh, artificial tone cut through them all. **"There is no way out."**

Bonnie's face paled almost as white as her old jumpsuit, her eyes darting frantically about.

"Who's there?" RC yelled. "Show yourself!"

After a long moment the rumble of an engine started, and a yellow light began to sweep back and forth. As the low black sports car emerged from the darkness Bonnie shrank back, hugging her children to her tightly.

RC frowned at the familiar looking car. "Who are you?"

"**I am KARR. I am the car of the future." **There was a pause, then it spoke again, quieter, less sure. **"Or I was..."**

April looked thoughtful. "You were destroyed, right? Nearly twenty years ago."

"**Yes."**

"But you're here now..."

"**Garthe..." **There was clear revulsion in KARR's tone. **"...had me rebuilt. It is a sub-standard job. Most of the systems I used to have are now missing or incomplete..."**

"That's enough KARR." Garthe's voice cut across the warehouse, silencing them all. He stalked towards them confidently, exuding menace. April sank back from him, shivering.

Garthe halted just back from the bars, smiling cruelly. "Seeking sympathy KARR? From them?"

"**Hardly."**

"Then back up, where you belong."

KARR's engine revved loudly. **"Don't order me around."**

Garthe's eyes narrowed as he glared at the car. "And don't you make the mistake of threatening me." Bonnie saw his fingers trail across a small area of the gilding on his cane. "You know I'm more than capable of taking you out right now..."

"**You still need me..."**

Garthe smirked slightly. "Your help would be an asset, but you are not the lynchpin. My plan will work, with... or without, your help."

KARR was silent for a long moment, engine rumbling, and then he slowly backed into the corner, disappearing back into the shadows.

Garthe turned his attention to the others. "Don't get too comfortable. I'll be needing some of you very soon."

Bonnie waited until he had started to walk away before she spoke. "You know that Michael will stop you, again."

Garthe paused before turning back to look at her. A shiver ran down her spine as she looked into that dark, twisted version of her husbands face. Garthe smiled cruelly.

"Oh he'll come, I plan on it. But he will not survive... not this time."

"Yeah I bet you said that last time Mike and KITT whooped your ass." RC threw in, feeling the need to bait this evil clone.

Garthe's smirk didn't waver one bit. "Not even KITT will survive. I have planned everything..." he stalked forwards once more, coming right up to the bars and looming over them. "...down to the smallest detail. Nothing has been left to chance. I know Michael now, know how he thinks, how he acts. And I know what he treasures above all else." He stared straight at Bonnie now, sending shivers running down her spine.

"You're a monster..." April half-whispered, terrified.

Garthe didn't take his eyes off Bonnie. "Maybe, Miss Curtis... but the one responsible is Michael Knight. And like Frankenstein before, Michael Knight will be destroyed."

-|-

"**Michael, you really should be in the hospital recovering."**

"No time buddy. Garthe's got Bonnie, the kids and our friends. There's no way I can lie around while he has them."

KITT didn't answer, just focused on driving. He understood Michael, knew that what he said was true. KITT felt the same way.

"**Do you have any idea concerning where Garthe might be? Or where he's holding Bonnie and the others?"**

Michael sighed. "Not really buddy. All I do know is that Garthe's making this personal. My guess is he'll want a showdown, someplace significant to us maybe."

"**That makes logical sense. Garthe does seem to have taken his fixation with you to quite disturbing levels."**

Michael grimaced. "Do me a favour buddy, keep such thoughts to yourself."

"**Yes Michael."**

For a few minutes both were silent, thinking. Then Michael had a thought. "KITT... Garthe's men were packing some serious firepower. You don't just find P90's on the street."

"**Michael, the P90 is not even in general issue to the US Army. Are you sure that's what they were using?"**

"Positive KITT. I don't know of anything else that looks like it. Run a trace for any stolen military equipment will ya?"

"**It'll take some doing..." **Internally KITT wasn't sure if he had the clearance to run such a search. The US Armed Forces had become rather touchy about who could access their databases.

As he began the search, KITT kept a scanner on Michael, monitoring his vitals. Truthfully, he was not at all happy with the situation. Michael was in no condition to go up against even a seven year old, let alone Garthe Knight. The blood he'd lost kept him drowsy and weak, while both bullet wounds had to be giving him agony. Yet despite that he insisted on pressing on, and KITT had to obey. It was in his central programming.

Suddenly Michael's eyes widened a bit more. "Say KITT... where were you this morning?"

KITT hesitated, considering how to answer. **"I was... following up on that business from yesterday."**

"You mean that mach capable helicopter?"

"**Yes, that one."**

"What'd you find?"

"**Michael, shouldn't we concentrate on the situation with Garthe and Bonnie?"**

Michael sighed with exasperation. "KITT, I've done nothing but think about that since it happened. And no matter how many times I try, I can't figure out Garthe's next move." The repressed emotion was clear in his tone. "Honestly KITT, If I think about it any more than I already am I'm going to go crazy."

"**Didn't you already do that years ago?"**

Michael glared sharply at the vocaliser for a moment, but then burst out laughing. "Thanks KITT. I needed that."

"**My pleasure."**

Michael took a couple of minutes to compose himself. "So... what did you find?"

"**With the arms lead, or the helicopter?"**

Micheal mildly glared again. "The helicopter, KITT."

"**The official files and records proved to be less than revealing. I have traces and fragments, nothing concrete. I was able to put together a profile of its capabilities though. Overall, it's a very powerful and dangerous machine."**

Michael nodded. "What else?"

"**It appears from those records that do exist that during the mid to late eighties, the helicopter was used by a small group to further US interests abroad and at home. I found reference to an informal agreement between the various intelligence agencies not to actively pursue the helicopter, provided it continued to do so."**

"So it was built by an agency?" Michael asked a small frown on his face.

"**Yes Michael."**

Michael seemed to pounder that for a moment. "So what did you find this morning?" KITT was silent for a long moment. "KITT?"

"**Michael... I found the helicopter."**

Michael sat almost bolt upright, eyes wide. "What?"

"**I tracked it down, where it's based."**

Michael took a deep breath. "KITT..."

"**I know Michael. I guess you have rubbed off on me more than we thought."**

Michael muttered under his breath before chuckling a little. "I'd likely have done the same thing." He sighed and leaned back in his seat once more. "So... where is it?"

"**Michael, I was asked not to tell anyone. And since the one asking has tactical nuclear capabilities, I think it would be wise to heed their requests."**

Michael's eyes were wide once more. "Who the hell puts tactical nukes on a helicopter?"

"**Apparently, this man." **KITT pulled up a photo from the files he had gathered... and been given by Airwolf. **"Dr Charles Henry Moffet, deceased. Aeronautical, electrical and computer designer and engineer, who had a taste for sexually torturing and murdering young women."**

Michael looked into the cold blue eyes of Dr Moffet and shivered. Even in a still photograph, there was a coldness about the man that made him glad he was dead.

Inside his processor, KITT was debating with himself. He was struggling to access the military network; the law enforcement network was not yielding anything regarding the suspected sale of high-grade military hardware. However, someone already on the net could sweep it quickly and easily.

Thing was, he doubted she had given him that cipher so he could ask her to do this... it had felt more like a personal offer.

Nevertheless, he was running into walls here. Sighing internally, he made the connection...

-|-

Back in her cave, Airwolf sat patiently, silently. At least on the surface. Within the sleek armoured shell the microprocessors and circuits were humming with activity. Data streamed from the internet down into the helicopters memory banks.

Airwolf was online, searching for information regarding KITT, her unexpected and unusual visitor. She felt no guilt about checking up on the other AI; she knew that he must have done the same to even have a chance of finding her lair.

So far Airwolf had been impressed. KITT had been involved in the taking down of dozens of small and medium sized criminal operations, along with a number of larger, more far-reaching ones. Airwolf could see several that she and her team could have dealt with.

What really impressed the AI however was how the human half of the team, a Michael Knight, formerly detective Michael Long of the Las Vegas Police Department, had praised his AI controlled car for his work in the reports.

Reading the detailed classified files regarding the abilities of the car was fascinating. Wilton Knight clearly had been in the same league as Moffet in terms of genius; he had created a vehicle far in advance of anything else on the road. But where as Moffet had been twisted and perverted, interested only in his own gain, Knight had been driven only by the dream of doing good, giving of himself even as his body failed and died under him.

Within her central processor, Airwolf began to wonder how things might have gone had they been working together on some of those old missions...

The chiming of the satellite connection snapped her thoughts to the present. Receiving the call, she was surprised to see that the sub-code was the one that she had given KITT.

"**I was not expecting you to call so soon."**

"_**I'm afraid this is not a social call." **_While they were using simple binary data transfer, KITT still managed to convey regret. _**"I need your help."**_

"**How so?"**

"_**This morning armed men attacked Michael Knights home, the Foundation Mansion, and kidnapped his wife Bonnie Knight, their three children, two former associates and a fourth child. The men were armed with P90 assault weapons."**_

"**P90's? Is that confirmed?" **Even as she asked Airwolf was plugging into the Military Defence Net, starting searches.

"_**Yes. Also look for Garthe Knight; he's the one responsible for this, though we thought he died nineteen years ago."**_

If Airwolf could have frowned it would have. Typically, dead men did not come back in her experience.

A match came up, and Airwolf scanned the report. A shipment of P90 assault weapons, along with parts and enough ammo for a small army, was stolen from an Air Force convoy en-route to Cheyenne Mountain. The Air Force was handling the matter internally, hence the lack of external notices. Briefly Airwolf wondered why a decommissioned missile test silo and NORAD would require such a large amount of firepower, but decided to put that issue aside for the moment.

Linking back to KITT, Airwolf listened in as she sent the information to the other AI.

Back in the car, Michael had had a thought. "KITT... Garthe hinted that Goliath was also back."

"**I hope that he was trying to scary us Michael. The thought of going up against that monster again..."**

Michael winced, hearing the worried tone. "I feel the same buddy. But... if he _has _brought Goliath back, he'd need to get more of the chemicals needed for the shell."

KITT was silent for a long moment, during which Airwolf queried him regarding these chemicals. **"That is true Michael. I'll run a check on the components. Also, I have some information regarding the P90's."**

Michael looked surprised. "That was fast."

KITT hesitated for a second. **"I had some help."**

Michael nodded slowly. "This person with the helicopter?"

"**In a manner of speaking." **At the back of his processor KITT could feel Airwolf's amusement.

Deciding to let it go for now, Michael relaxed. "So what you got?"

As KITT relayed Airwolf's findings, both AI's were running down the list of suppliers for the chemicals; KITT had sent to her the component parts of the formula for his MBS. Between them, they quickly located several purchases that were exceptionally large.

"**Michael... it looks like you were right." **KITT told his driver in a worried tone. **"There have been massive purchases of all the component chemicals in the last three months."**

"How much we talking here buddy?" Michael asked, not really wanting to know the answer but realising the need to know.

"**According to my calculations... enough for two Goliaths."**

Michael's eyes widened as his face went slack. "Shit." He breathed.

"**My thoughts exactly."**

As Michael took several deep breaths, Airwolf retreated back to her own systems for a moment. KITT had already provided details on this Goliath, and on the MBS that protected both himself and it. If Garthe Knight had rebuilt it, and even a twin, then KITT was going to need help. His own records proved that.

With this thought running through her mind, Airwolf began to run system checks. Her ability to do pre-flights was limited, but she could do enough.

Finally, Michael spoke once more. "KITT... can you track where the shipments were delivered to?"

"**Already on it Michael."**

-|-

Garthe stood slightly, a small smirk twisting his lips as he watched the monitor before him. On it, the low, sleek black form of KITT rolled down the main road towards the outer buildings. He had put a lot of thought into his location for this, their last clash. He remembered how Michael and his car had beaten him before, and he did not intend to allow that to happen again.

While he was certain that he would take Michael out this time, he had nothing against having him softened up first. Therefore, before Michael even got close, he had arranged for a veritable gauntlet that Michael would have to go through.

And go through it Michael would. It was the only way to get to his family and friends.

Not that he would reach them in time.

Garthe was still deciding if he was going to keep any of them alive or not. Even if he did, Michael would see them all die... just before he died himself.

And Garthe, along with Goliath the Second, would be his executioner.


	7. Knight Wolf, Part 1:7

They stopped in the forecourt of the run-down, abandoned gas station that KITT had determined as the delivery point for the chemicals needed for a MBS. Michael frowned as he looked at the place.

"KITT... you sure this is the place?"

"**Positive Michael. All the deliveries were made to here."**

Sighing with frustration, Michael climbed out of the car, wincing as he did.

"**Michael..."**

"I know buddy, but we've got no choice. Keep your scanner peeled." Michael cut him off, his nerves and pain making his tone curt.

Fighting against his instincts, Michael hobbled over towards the main building. He paused however when he came across the inlets to the underground tanks. The covers had been disturbed, recently. Just beyond them were a row of steel tubes sticking out of the tarmac. No signs of corrosion on them.

Crouching down, Michael looked troubled. "Can you scan the interior of the underground tanks KITT?"

"**One moment."** KITT's voice emerged from the comlink around his wrist, while his scanner on the nose of the Trans-Am swept rapidly. After several seconds, he spoke once more. **"I'm picking up traces of the chemicals needed for my shell. Also, the pipes leading from the tanks to the pumps have been interrupted. New piping leads off into the wilderness. They follow a road that is not on the official maps. From the weathering, I'd say it was laid only three years ago."**

Michael frowned as he contemplated KITT's findings. "The deliveries were to a front, literally. Garthe must have had a screen put up to hide the old station, while the tankers delivered their loads into the old fuel tanks." Michael stood up slowly, gingerly, looking off towards where the new, unknown led. "His real base must be down there. Bonnie and the kids must be there too."

"**Michael, I'm as eager to rescue them as you are. However, I must point out that it is almost certain that Garthe has laid a trap for... Michael, we have company!"**

Despite the pain Michael spun around and hobbled back to KITT as fast as he could. He could hear the sound of engines heading their way. KITT pulled forward before swinging around and opening the door for him. As Michael fell in KITT was already pulling away.

"What we got?" He asked as the door closed.

"**I'm tracking half a dozen pickups coming at us from both directions." **KITT threw up a simple graphic on the screen showing three vehicles moving down from the top and bottom of the screen towards the black icon representing them. The squeal of tires made him look up to see the first one appearing. It appeared to have three passengers, two in the back.

"Let's go KITT!" He half yelled as two of the men in the pickup opened fire, the chatter of automatic weapons loud even over the engines. KITT began to turn them towards the main road, but he swung sharply away when the third passenger hefted a tubular device. The rocket shot past them and blew up within the old station.

Michael looked over his shoulder at the fireball, before grasping the wheel. "Can you take a direct hit?"

"**I do not want to find out." **KITT answered in his worried tone. **"And Michael, those men are using the stolen P90's, but they're firing a type of armour piercing bullet. I'm not certain my shell can withstand a sustained volley."**

Grimacing, Michael twisted the wheel until they were heading towards the new road. "No choice then Buddy. Looks like we're heading where Garthe wants us to go."

"**Yes. That's what worries me."**

"Me too buddy, me too."

Behind them, the six pickup's pulled onto the road as well, forming a wall of metal and guns behind them, ensuring that they would keep going.

As another rocket streaked in, KITT swerved them to the left, allowing the rocket to shoot past them on the right. **"Its times like this that make me question the decision not to install more offensive options in me."**

"You'll get no argument from me Buddy." Michael replied as more bullets sparked off the MBS shell. The twisting nature of the road as it hugged a hillside meant that they could not simply outrun the pickups; their drivers clearly knew this road. They were slowly pulling away, but not as fast as Michael would have liked.

"KITT! Your new friend..." Michael said, thinking aloud. "Think you could call them, get them to bring that helicopter to help us?"

KITT was silent for a long moment, processor racing. Airwolf was certainly capable of dealing with their current pursuit, and if Goliath was around... it would be an unexpected variable in Garthe's plan.

Within a microsecond KITT was sending the message.

-|-

Within the liar Airwolf sat, running final checks. Then the satellite link came on, with a short text message. Within a half-second of her reading it, the turbines were powering up. The rumble of the engines resounded in the cave as the rotors began to turn, generating a slowly mounting swooping sound. Inside the armoured fuselage dormant displays lit up as navigational aids, targeting and other systems powered up.

Deep within her central core, Airwolf flipped on a short piece of music she'd found online. Somehow, it fitted, and she liked it.

The rotors were almost a blur now, her scanners now warmed up and ready to go live. All weapons and avionics came back green. Cranking up the throttle, the helicopter began to rise, the wheels retracting even as it rose up the huge flue above.

Emerging into the open air Airwolf paused for a moment, taking in everything. Radar was clear, the sky was perfect for flying... and a thread of excitement twisted through her core. After so long, once more she would do what she had been built to do; hunt, engage and destroy.

With nary a thought she engaged the turbo's, just as Hawke had done so many times. With a roar the helicopter leapt forwards, the air screaming past. The rotors were disengaged when the airspeed hit three hundred knots, the craft staying airborne though airflow and the autorotation effect.

A howling cry tore through the air as Airwolf streaked across the sky, exhilaration running through her. Drifting down to skim the land, Airwolf began one final test of her weapons systems. It had been a long time since she had used them.

_Hang on KITT. I am on my way._

-|-

Garthe smirked as he watched the monitors. His gunships had joined the attack on Michael, and he could see how the pair of them were barely staying ahead of the rockets. Garthe knew gunfire would be lucky to even scratch that car, but those anti-tank rockets would hurt. And the pair of them knew it too.

Down on the road Michael was sweating badly. A half dozen small helicopters – KITT had identified them as Huges 850s – had swooped down on them. Each one was loaded for bear with paired rocket pods and guns. Even KITT was getting worried that the MBS would not hold up against the pounding they were taking for much longer.

A rocket caught them on the rear, and they lurched badly, nearly flipping. Even with all the noise, Michael swore that he heard the sound of tearing metal.

"KITT?" He asked concernedly.

"**I'm afraid I was right Michael." **KITT answered after a moment. **"That rocket has ruined the shell on my left rear wing. Fortunately most of the blast went into the trunk above the wheel well."** Michael glanced into the drivers side mirror, wincing when he saw the twisted form that had been part of KITT. He could hear the whistling of air through the damaged area.

"**Oh dear...**"

KITT's words drew his attention up ahead, causing his heart to sink. The helicopters had pulled ahead, and were now hovering in place, turning to face him. Just beyond he could see an open valley, with what looked like three or four decent sized warehouses.

"What are our chances?" He asked, dreading the answer.

KITT began** "Less than twelve..."**

A sudden howling cry cut him off, before a dark shape roared by overhead. Michael jumped as the sound beat down on them even as he realised the shape was a helicopter... KITT's mystery helicopter. It plunged into the midst of the other helicopters without slowing, scattering them wildly. Several appeared to be having trouble keeping control as the new beast began to pitch up. It rose until its nose was pointed at the heavens when it paused, then twisted and dived back down. Even as it dived Michael could see the gun extend from the wingtips... proved a second later when it opened fire. Tracer tore through the air and shredded one of the smaller helicopters. The others broke away, spreading out.

As it came towards them, Michael watched as the helicopter fired once more, the rounds screaming by overhead. Looking over his shoulder, he watched as the ground was torn apart ahead of one of the pursuing pickups, before it exploded apart under the hail of bullets.

Looking ahead, Michael's eyes narrowed. "Let's go buddy!"

-|-

Airwolf howled with exhilaration as she dived down into the opposing helicopters once more, a falcon amongst sparrows. Pulling up, a stinger hot, she fired as soon as she had a lock. The missile streaked out and turned the smaller helicopter into a ball of fire.

Bullets clattered off her armour, but Airwolf simply went into a power climb, a move these little birds couldn't match. Yawing round in another hammerhead stall, she dropped in behind one and unleashed another stinger. The missile shot out and impaled the small chopper for an instant before exploding.

Scanning ahead, she noted how KITT was tearing across the valley floor towards the buildings, the pickups struggling and failing to keep pace, though they still sent rockets at him. Growling, she primed a maverick, locking in the form of the pickups before letting fly.

The huge TV guided anti-tank missile did its work, slamming into the side of one pickup and blasting it to oblivion, the blast catching the one alongside too. Airwolf knew it had been overkill really, but it certainly made an impression on the other pickups. They all swerved away from chasing KITT. Seeing how she was almost over the facility, Airwolf ran her full range of scans over the place, looking for the hostages.

_Bingo._ The smallest warehouse, on the far left, had a cluster of seven people, three adults and four children. One of the adults seemed off at first, but then Airwolf looked closer and recognised the situation; that was a pregnant woman. The other scans showed that they were surrounded with steel bars in a large cage. No guards... but then why would they need guarding?

Just before she sent the data onto KITT however her other systems picked up something else. A large concentration of electronics, fragments of KITT's MBS, and electromagnetic signals almost identical to KITT.

Airwolf would have hovered to look closer, but the remaining helicopters were incoming, so she shot the data to KITT, hoping he could understand it better. However she continued to scan the complex, looking for a large MBS signature...

-|-

KITT was sweeping the buildings ahead, noting the guards placement, when a data dump from Airwolf came in. He quickly scanned the information, and turned towards the correct build.

Then he saw the latter part of the data, and the turbine nearly stalled.

"KITT?" Michael asked worriedly. Had his partner taken more harm than they had thought?

"**Michael... Airwolf has located Bonnie and the kids."**

Michael frowned. "Who's..." Then the howl sounded above them once more, and he understood. "Oh, right." He raised an eyebrow at the dash though. "So what's the problem?"

KITT was silent for a long time, long enough for Michael to start to get worried. Finally, he answered the query.

"**Michael... I think Garthe and Goliath are not the only ones back from the dead."**

Michael frowned, thinking. Pretty much every crook they'd taken down had gone to jail. While some had died of old age, he could count on one hand the number who'd been killed on assignment. Then his eyes widened at a sudden thought. "Wait a minute... are you saying that _KARR's _in there too?"

KITT's answer sent a chill up his spine. **"I believe so. Although..."**

"What?"

"**There's something not right..." **KITT started, but trailed off. Looking up, Michael saw that they were almost upon the warehouse.

"No time for it now buddy. Punch through!"

With a blast of power KITT fired the turbo-booster a second before impact, sending them smashing through the thin wall with ease. As the enhanced suspension soaked up the landing, Michael eyes locked onto the cage in the middle of the space... and the image of his wife and children behind the bars.

KITT, understanding Michaels desire, skidded to halt side on to the huge cage, opening the door as he did. As soon as Michael had climbed out though he repositioned himself to face his twin... KARR.

Michael was unaware of this however, as his attention was solely on the figure in the in cage.

"Michael! Bonnie cried as she leapt up and moved forwards. The two of them embraced as best as they could through the bars. In her eyes, Michael could her fear and relief, along with the concern regarding his injuries.

Twin cries of "Daddy!" came a second later as their two girls ran up each side of their mother. Michael let go of his wife to caress their checks, wiping away a tear from each with his thumbs. For a long moment the four of them stood like that, together. Then Michael finally tore his gaze away from Bonnie's face to look towards the others.

"RC, April... everyone okay?"

RC nodded, one hand resting on his son's shoulder. "We're okay Mike. Can't say the same for you..." He looked over at where KITT was still facing off with KARR. The only thing moving on either car was the oscillating scanner lights. "Uh... Michael?"

A frown creased Michael's brow, and Bonnie turned to look at RC in concern.

"How are we going to get out of here? We're not all going to fit in KITT..."

Michael's face went blank as he thought about what RC had said. Between them they had four adults and four children. The Trans-Am design was a two plus two: two adults, two children. They really needed an extra car...

Michael's eyes widened when he realised where his thoughts were going, and he glanced towards the car that was facing off with KITT. KARR was parking in the corner, yellow scanner tracking slowly. Dismissing the thought, he addressed his partner. "KITT, could your friend help us out here?" As if to answer him there was a resounding howl that tore through the air above, before being drowned out by an explosion.

After several seconds KITT responded, though his attention remained fixed on KARR. **"Sorry Michael, but she's tied up at the moment."**

Michael frowned and Bonnie looked closely at the car, but he didn't notice. Putting aside the puzzle for now Michael spoke once more. "Well can you at least deal with this cage?"

KITT didn't move.

"KITT?"

Still no response.

"Come on buddy!" Michael was getting desperate to hold his wife.

"**I will not stop you from acting KITT." **The cool, weary words emerged from KARR. **"Nor stop you leaving."** The scanner on his prow slowed down.

Within his processor KITT frowned in confusion. This was not normal for KARR. Something was not right here. He ran a detailed scan of the car before him.

The results were shocking, to say the least.

"KITT..." Michael's tone was clearly one of exasperation.

"**Michael, Bonnie... I just ran a detailed scan of KARR." **He began. **"He only has twenty percent of his old shell. The rest is standard sheet steel. He has no turbine, only the original combustion engine. There's only half the electronic components there should be, and..." **He trailed off, unsure as to how the last bit of data he discovered would be taken.

"What is it KITT?" Michael asked, a note of concern in his voice. Outside Airwolf howled once more, the chatter of gunfire resounding for a moment before an explosion.

KITT waited for the rumble to fade before he answered. **"KARR's CPU and hard drive is encased in explosives, with a remote detonator. If the signal's sent, the explosives go off, and KARR is wiped out... forever."**

**

* * *

DR: **The next chapter might be a bit delayed, but I'll get it uploaded as soon as is possible. Also apologies for the lack of 'Airwolf' characters, but they don't realy fit into this story. Hopefully I can come up with a plot for the planned/hoped for 2nd fic, which will/would be more Airwolf centred...**  
**


	8. Knight Wolf, Part 1:8

**DR: **Sorry for the delay with this chapter, but Real Life(tm) decided to jump up and demand attention.

* * *

Had she been capable of it, Airwolf would have been smiling. She was in her element, dancing through the air, tracer whipping past her hull. A jink to the left, spin to the right, and with a burst of gunfire the last of Garthe's helicopters erupted in flames. The thrill of the kill raced through her circuits.

Slowing to a hover, she turned to sweep her scanners across the complex. KITT and his people were still in the warehouse, and so far, Garthe's men had not risked her wrath. Though it looked there were not many left after her assault. According to her scans, most the remainder were fleeing the area in a number of light vehicles and on foot. The only ones not were concentrated in the furthest warehouse, along with a massive MBS signature. Looked like KITT was right to be worried...

The wail of the missile lock alarm snapped her attention, just before her sensors detected the launch of four air-to-air missiles. Igniting her turbos. Airwolf shot forwards and up, before breaking right and down again, disengaging turbos and dumping sunbursts. The first three missiles took the sunbursts. The fourth followed her through the turn, but failed to match her sudden jump straight up as she threw power into her rotors at barely ten feet from the ground. The missile buried itself in the sand.

Spinning around, Airwolf searched for her attackers, snarling in anger. Quickly she picked them out... her anger fading as concern rose within her core.

Coming over the complex were four Werewolves, modern Russian built attack helicopters. Fearsome machines, they were armed to the teeth and heavily armoured, while their paired, counter-rotating rotors gave them an agility that surpassed the American Apache.

Airwolf growled. Normally this would be a challenge, but her scanners detected MBS on these helicopters. Given what she had seen KITT take, Airwolf doubted that her guns would even scratch them.

This was going to be tough.

A signal from KITT came in, but she rebuffed him, stating that she was busy. Deep in her CPU Airwolf felt a pang of guilt for cutting him off, but she knew that she could not afford any distractions at this time.

Darting forward, Airwolf charged the Werewolves, her engines howling her battle cry. Unlike most pilots, these four held their line, showering her with gunfire. As the first of the 30mm shells clattered off her nose Airwolf dropped, snarling in frustration. These were clearly ex-military pilots, not the foolish, untrained civilians she had faced before. In addition, they had the weapons to hurt her.

But Airwolf was not going to give up. She was a killer, a predator, and she would not become prey. She knew what her frame could do, and with her electronic brain she could think and act far faster than the human one.

She bobbed upwards again, outsmarting the Werewolves gunners for a few moments. Although she expected that it would have negligible effect on them, she fired her guns at the one helicopter. The bullets sparked off the MBS coating on the armour and cockpit, but she noticed the crew within start and panic for a moment as her bullets bounced off the glass. _'Human instinct, that's their weakness'_ she thought to herself.

Putting full power into her turbines, Airwolf leapt forwards, straight into the heart of the formation. Pilot instincts overrode knowledge, and all four swerved out of her way. Performing another hammerhead stall, she dropped down behind them, her scanners probing for a missile lock. As the tone sounded she unleashed a Stinger.

The lightweight, heat-seeking missile had been designed expressly for short-ranged air-to-air combat and man portable SAM systems. Its warhead was small, but more than enough to bring down most aircraft. The MBS coating on the Werewolf was too tough to crack however, the Stinger expending itself in a ball of fire that washed over the helicopters tail. Undeterred, Airwolf fired another three off in rapid order. The pilot deployed flares, foxing two of the missiles. The third caught the heavy helicopter behind the starboard wing, but still the MBS refused to yield.

Snarling, Airwolf closed in, but the clatter of gunfire on her tail forced her to break off her attack. The four tried to box her in, but a power climb got her out and in position.

'_Enough of this...´_she snarled, changing the selection of her missiles.

The Phantom Grey helicopter dove out of the sky like a hawk going for a rabbit. The Werewolf pilots, while highly trained and experienced – Garthe had spared no expense – were not prepared to face Airwolf. _She _had learned, grown under and been taught by Stringfellow Hawke himself, a legend amongst helicopter pilots. All the missions he'd flown in her were stored in her memory banks, able to be accessed at a moments notice. He could do things no other pilot could... and she could too.

Such as using anti-tank missiles in air-to-air combat.

The Hellfire erupted from the missile tube like a greyhound from the box. Guided by laser, it homed in unerringly towards a Werewolf. The pilot tried to jink out of the way, since the lumbering missile would not normally be able to track him. It was meant to be used against slow moving tanks, after all.

Airwolf ensured it didn't miss.

The heavy missile slammed into the Werewolf's flank just above the starboard wing. The shaped warhead unleashed its armour melting fury into the thin skin of the helicopter. Airwolf had studied the MBS during her flight. Searching through FLAG's records – accessed via the FBI's files – she'd catalogued the strengths and weaknesses of the shell. Yes, it was incredible protection against blunt force impacts and relatively low kinetic attacks like bullets, but Airwolf had found reports regarding concerns with high-temperatures, as well as the dangers of heavy-duty weapons like artillery. And despite his shell, applied by experts who knew what the MBS could take, KITT had been wreaked several times in his career.

The explosive yield of the Hellfire was too much for the thinly applied MBS on the Werewolf. The shell shattered, the unaffected layer of steel underneath far too thin to even hold for a second. Fire surged through the interior of the helicopter, wrapping around the turbines, avionics and fuel lines. In a fraction of a second the lines melted, the fuel released and ignited.

Had someone filmed the event with slow-motion tape, they would have seen the hull of the helicopter bulge outwards before it was consumed from within. Fragments of armour spun away as the rotors lurched, the tail whirling to destruction.

The other three craft hovered for several long moments, stationary. On a whim, Airwolf used her cameras to check out the expression on one of the pilots faces. She chuckled as the look of shock came through clear. It was obvious that Garthe had told the pilots that they would be invincible after the MBS coating.

Had she had a human face Airwolf would have been sporting a feral grin as she dived between them once more.

-|-

Garthe scowled as he watched the destruction of the Werewolf. Those helicopters and their crews had been a major investment, all intended for after he'd dealt with Michael Knight. He had plans, plans in which having a flight of heavy assault helicopters that were all but invincible would be key.

But now this new, unknown helicopter had blown one clean out of the sky! He was already furious at how it had helped Michael reach the captives. But now it was destroying all his assets!

Standing up, he turned and stalked towards the massive dark grey form that dominated the vast space within this warehouse. The crew were already in position; all that was needed was himself.

Climbing inside the cab was a strain, but he refused to yield or ask for assistance. His reputation was on the line. Gritting his teeth he used the strength in his arms to haul himself up and inside. Settling into the drivers seat, he allowed himself a moment to look around the interior of this custom built truck. It was so large it wasn't street legal, but who was going to stop him once he got going?

A turn of the key started the monstrous eighteen cylinder engine, and Garthe closed his eyes and focused on the shuddering that ran through the massive frame as the engine turned over. Nothing else on land could even come close in matching the sheer power now at his fingertips.

Right now, he was a god.

With a wave of his hand he signalled to one of the few remaining guards to open the doors as he shifted the gears, goosing the throttle. The roar of the engine reverberated deafeningly load around the inside of the warehouse, shaking the very foundations.

-|-

Michael stared at the slowly sweeping yellow light, the rest of KARR lost in the gloom. KITT's words raced around his brain, striking him repeatedly with the implications. KARR was being forced to work with Garthe? It certainly explained a few things.

A new thought came to Michael's mind to be almost instantly rejected. Nevertheless, it came back, and he had to consider it, even for a moment.

"KITT... can you disable the detonator?"

"What?"

"**I beg your pardon?"**

Michael patted Bonnie on the arm, a silent plea for her to bear with him. "Can you or can you not?" He asked again.

KITT was silent for several long seconds before he finally replied. **"Not really Michael. Garthe must have designed it with my Microjammer in mind. I can prevent it from firing, but only if I maintain a constant assault on it. To ensure that it would not detonate, I'd have to remain within fifty yards of KARR constantly until such time as it can be manually removed."**

Bonnie was looking at Michael with a concerned and worried expression. "Michael... you're not suggesting..."

He turned to face her. "Bonnie... it's our only chance to get everyone out of here. RC was right: We're not all going to fit in KITT."

Bonnie looked towards KARR with an expression of uneasiness. Her thoughts on the matter were clear. Behind her RC looked grim, but nodded slowly. April looked scared half to death, but determined.

Michael turned back towards the cars and took a half step forwards. "KARR... you willing to deal?"

"**Deal?" **The confusion was clear in his reply. **"What do you have in mind?"**

"Simple. You help us get out of here, and we'll remove those explosives once we're safe."

The yellow light whipped back and forth rapidly, the only sign that he was thinking hard. Several long seconds passed, the howl that they had come to acknowledge as KITT's mysterious helicopter resounding above them again. Once the howl faded KARR answered them.

"**We have a deal."** He said with a large dose of resignation.

Michael smiled. "Right. KITT get the cell lock, then hit that detonator."

After a few seconds the lock sprung open, and RC leapt for the door. Both KITT and KARR moved to both face the broken hole in the side of the warehouse, KITT's door's opening. As Michael and Bonnie bundled their kids in to the back of KITT, RC was helping April into KARR's passenger seat as his son climbed in the back. Once RC had run around and was sat behind the wheel in KARR – a normal dash and wheel Michael had noticed – He looked down at KITT's vocaliser. "Let's go buddy!"

With a squeal of rubber the two cars leapt forwards, darting out through the hole and into the harsh sunlight.

-|-

As the second Werewolf fell from the sky in flames, Airwolf noted what she'd been waiting for: KITT was leaving. She was surprised to see the second black Trans-Am tucked in behind him, but she didn't have time to try and understand the nuances of the situation. The three remaining pilots had wised up and gotten much more confident, not to mention aggressive. They'd pushed their machines far harder and been trying to box her in. Every time she tried to line up another Hellfire shot the other two had come at her guns blazing. She'd had to fly defensively, awaiting an opening.

At last one of the pilots had made an error, turning the wrong way and almost halting his aircraft. A human pilot would not have been able to react to the opening in time, but Airwolf's computer mind could react and plan many times faster than a human brain could. Not to mention the time it took for the brain's commands to travel done the nerves to the fingers. Her actions were almost instantaneous.

The Hellfire didn't hit the Werewolf square on, but the explosion tore the tail clean off. Both halves of the helicopters whirled away to crash into the ground hard, the fuselage crumpling before it erupted into a ball of fire.

With a moment of clear air, Airwolf swept the area. The two cars were tearing across the sun-baked ground back towards the rolling hills and the highway just beyond them. The two remaining Werewolves were hanging back a bit, clearly intimidated...

Wait. Her scanners snapped to the largest warehouse, where the doors were opening. A chill ran through her central processor as Airwolf's scanners tracked and analysed what was emerging from within.

_**...KITT...**_she sent over their link. _**...we have a problem...**_

-|-

Down on the ground KITT felt Airwolf's concern come over her transmission. Scanning around, he quickly sighted what Airwolf had. **"Michael..."**

Both Michael and Bonnie looked at the display in concern.

What they saw caused their concern to transform into terror.

Out of the warehouse rolled a massive form of black metal. The front was surmounted with a cross grid of metal fins, held before the grill of a massive truck-like form. The windscreen was in three sections, the central one slightly forward of the outer edges. The cab itself was almost as long as KITT himself, while the trailer that followed seemed infinite. The wheels were massive things normally seen on large building site vehicles. Twin smoke stacks jutted up from the sides of the cab, just behind the miniscule looking doors. As it emerged further into the light, panels on the trailer and the cab slid open, from which long muzzles emerged, twitching and wavering. Each wheel hub was surmounted with a deadly looking spike, while a row of round pods marched across the roof of the cab. No less than four sets of four tires supported the trailer. The top of the trailer itself was an arsenal in itself. No less that three tank grade turrets sat up there; fore and aft what looked like the turret from an M1 Battle tank, while in the centre and raised up a bit more was a more squared off turret with quad cannons at the front and an array of antenna and radar domes at the back, while a pair of square pods were attached to each side. The two machine guns jutting out of the outer sections of the windscreen seemed almost an afterthought.

"What… is… that?" Bonnie spoke in awed, horrified tones.

"Goliath the second." Michael replied in a near whisper.

As if in response to his words a massive air horn blared out, shaking the air as the massive juggernaut rumbled forwards, the ground shaking in its passage.

* * *

**DR: **Fair warning to all of you, the next chapter is likely to take a while. I'll get it out as fast as I can, but no promises. I may make it the final chapter of this story and start on a 2nd one, which focuses more on Rachel500's expanded Airwolf crew (seriously, go read her stories. Right now), to form a duology...


	9. Knight Wolf, Part 1:9

**DR: **Okay, I'm not compeltely happy with that chapter (too short), but I can't think of what else to put it. This will be the closing chapter of Part 1. Part 2 is in development and planning. I don't know when I'll get chance to post that, but I can promise I will not forget about it: I've shelved all my other work to focus on this saga. Real Life (tm), however, is likely to get in the way...

* * *

Airwolf circled around, all her scanners focused on the monster that was pounding after KITT. As her systems peeled back layer after layer, her concern rose. The MBS signature she'd detected before was here, layers of it. Underneath was steel armour, almost as good as her own. The power plant appeared to be an eighteen cylinder twelve litre diesel unit, something more commonly seen on powerboats.

Of far more concern for her was the armament. It bristled with machineguns, tank cannons, rockets and missiles; this thing was a small army in itself. With its MBS coating on top of that armour, there was nothing on this earth that could stop it head on.

Airwolf found herself in the unsettling position of being rather fearful, something she'd hardly ever felt and cared not one bit for.

For KITT, the monster coming after him was something straight out of his nightmares. He was as close to panicking as an AI could get. He recalled with perfect clarity the previous encounters with Goliath. They had not been pretty. Goliath had been big, strong and tougher than himself. But also clumsy and slower. No AI governed him.

But this... this was an order of magnitude more dangerous. A larger & much heavier body, with a much more powerful engine. Additional armour protection made it an even tougher nut to crack. But now the myriad weapons allowed it to strike at range as well. Even as they watched the forward turret was turning towards them. The barrel bleached fire.

"**Break!"** He called out and the two cars swerved away from each other before turning back onto their previous course. The shell overshot, the sand erupting ahead of them.

"**Michael, what should we do?"** KITT asked nervously.

"The only thing we can do KITT." Michael answered breathlessly. "Run like hell."

Behind them Garthe smirked as he guided Goliath II after the two fleeing cars. KARR didn't matter anymore. He'd already gotten everything he'd needed from that failure. As the forward cannon fired once more his thumb drifted to a button on his steering wheel, flicking a switch as it did. A light green line was projected on the windscreen, tracing a path. After a few adjustments to Goliath's heading his thumb mashed down on the button.

From one of the pods above him a LAW rocket shot out, arcing over the arid ground towards the two black sports cars. KARR jinked right, and the warhead struck the ground alongside, showering him in dirt and dust. April flinched away from the flash of flame that erupted.

Up above Airwolf snarled in anger as the cannon shell landed almost in KITT's trunk. Junking down, she slipped beneath one of the remaining Werewolves and dove towards the monster below, firing off missiles as fast as she could.

A dozen mavericks slammed into and around Goliath, wreathing the machine in flame and smoke. But even as the dust settled the titan surged out of the clouds, unmarked and undaunted. The guns that lined the flank pitched and turned, while the AA turret on top twisted around before unleashing a stream of tracer up towards Airwolf. She banked sharply, twisting away, but the tracer followed, snapping at her heels. Hits against her starboard wing prompted her to engage her turbos, jetting away.

But the gunner was not finished yet. A pair of missiles leapt from their tubes, racing after her. Airwolf unleashed a string of Italian curses as she popped a sunburst and dove, ducking behind a hill. The first missile took the sunburst decoy, the second struck the hill top.

With a moment to spare Airwolf ran a self diagnostic. More Italian curses ran through her circuits as the results came in. Her right landing gear and guns were wreaked, and the right turbo turbine had a serious question mark over it. The torn armour would also affect her handling.

Frustrated, Airwolf turned the situation over in her computer banks. This was a foe unlike any she had ever faced. Able to shrug off hits that would have reduced battle tanks to smouldering wrecks, it was armed to the teeth, with a maniac at the wheel. Reluctantly, she decided that the only option right now was to withdraw and regroup. Both she and KITT required repairs, and they need to confer and devise a plan to defeat this monstrous land battleship.

She paused at the saying, then checked her inventory. Airwolf had been designed and built with no less than fourteen weapon systems at her disposal. Hawke had tended to use the same half-dozen, not having need for the others. Only Moffet had used some of those...

... ... ... ... ...

KITT swerved right once more, barely avoiding another round from Goliath. The two cars were slowly pulling away from the titan, but those weapons gave it reach.

"**It's not looking good Michael."**

"We're not dead yet." Michael replied, teeth bared in a grimace as he held on to the steering. "If we can just reach the foothills..."

Another shell shrieking in cut him off. KITT lurched to the left, but couldn't go far: He was barely in range to maintain the assault on the detonator in KARR's rigged systems. The shell struck barely a few inches from his passenger door, making Bonnie shriek in fear and almost jump into Michael's lap. In the back their daughters held their little brother between them, huddled together.

KARR moved back alongside KITT. **"Looks like this is the end for us both."** He commented, his voice tinged with resignation.

"**Don't count us out yet." **KITT admonished. **"Airwolf will help us."**

"**The Helicopter? How? You saw what happened when it attacked that... thing, behind us."**

KITT was preparing his reply when the air was split once more by Airwolf's howl. The two-tone helicopter shot out from a side canyon a little way ahead, low and fast.

Garthe's crew, all hardened mercenary's, were quick and willing, sending a torrent for fire towards her. Bullets and shells shot at her, but Airwolf was undaunted. Locking in Goliath II once more, she fired the three missiles she had prepared. Once they were away she began to vector off, but then she noticed the missiles were loosing their target locks. Growling in frustration, she pointed her nose back at the monster, forcibly overriding the missiles guidance systems and maintaining their locks on it. She didn't flinch, even as hundreds of bullets sparked off her nose armour and the first of the shells slammed into her.

Garthe was smirking as he watched the helicopter stay in place as the missiles came in. No weapon that an aircraft like that could carry could hurt Goliath, save nuclear ordinance. There was nothing...

His thoughts were cut off as the first of the three Bulpup anti-ship missiles hit home on the side of the cab, just below the mini-gun that emerged on that flank. The second impacted on the trailer just above the lower edge, above the tractors drive wheels. The final missile struck near the back, between the last two gun ports.

With a screaming tearing sound, the armour plated, MBS coated form of Goliath buckled and rent, the sheer force and yield of the Bullpups enough to inflict damage. Garthe was nearly thrown from his seat by the first hit, then the second caused the titan to shudder and buck. The trailer swung and rocked under the third, one side lifting off the ground for a few moments, teetering on the edge of tipping over.

Almost instantly Goliath began to lose speed, the gunners sprawled about.

Seeing the huge explosions in the mirrors, Michael whooped. "That's our cue KITT!" The two cars shot away, leaving Goliath floundering as they reached the paved road back through the hills.

Garthe glared after them with raw hatred and anger in his wide, manic eyes. "NO!" He screamed as the two low black shapes disappeared behind the first hill. A sound caught his attention, and his eyes tracked the cause of his set back, the helicopter that had destroyed most of his force. He snarled and reached for the radio, but before he could touch it the Helicopter junked, throwing off another missile from his helicopters before answering in kind. The pilot managed to evade, but was clearly shaken. The fourth and last pilot backed off, clearly wary of this foe. Airwolf took the chance offered and broke off combat, racing after the two cars. A thin stream of smoke was left in her trail, which dispersed quickly.

Snarling in rage Garthe slammed his closed fist down, anger coursing through his veins.

... ... ... ... ...

As they reached the highway both cars slowed down to a more respectable, more reasonable pace. Michael looked over towards KARR. "You guy's okay?"

RC looked back, shaken. "We're okay." He replied.

The sound of rotor blades prompt all of them to look up. Airwolf hove to alongside and little above them... unintentionally giving them all a good look at the damage she had sustained.

Her right wing was torn apart, the shattered workings of the turbine at the root exposed. A trail of smoke streamed from her right engine behind her, whipped about by her rotors.

But of most concern to the humans was the shattered glass over the cockpit, revealing the empty interior.

"**Are you okay Airwolf?" **KITT asked with a large amount of easily heard concern. Both Bonnie and Michael looked at the dash in shock.

'_**I'll be alright' **_Airwolf answered, and KITT felt a surge of relief run through him. Both AI's were silent for a long moment.

'_**KITT?'**_

"**Yes?"**

'_**We'll need to meet up soon, plan how we beat that... thing.'**_

"**I agree." **KITT replied, while Michael and Bonnie followed the discussion on KITT's monitor intently.

'_**I must seek repairs…' **__'Or perhaps,' _she thought dejectedly, _'finally let go of this shell.' '__**…I'll contact you soon with a meeting location and time. We need to consult with My Pilot, Stringfellow Hawke.'**_

"**Your pilot... wait, isn't he dead?"**

'_**A ruse to protect him, nothing more.'**_

"**You think we need him to come out?" **KITT asked, concerned.

'_**He is a master of tactics and planning. If anyone can devise a way to beat that monster, it's him.'**_

KITT was silent for a long moment. **"I'll be awaiting your call. Take care." **He finally answered. His core was filled with warmth as Airwolf sent him her gratitude.

'_**See you around KITT.'**_ Were her final words as she pulled away into the sky. KITT watched until he could no longer track Airwolf before sighing and refocusing his attention inwards. The slightly smug, but pleased, look on Michael and Bonnie's faces startled him.

"**What?"**

Michael's smile widened. "He's all grown up isn't he Bonnie?"

Bonnie nodded. "So KITT... Tell us everything..."

A slight shiver ran through KITT.

... ... ... ... ...

Back in the mountains, Garthe stood slightly besides Goliath, looking over the damage inflicted. His remaining two Werewolves were on the ground each side, while his remaining forces were gathering.

He had been mollified by the knowledge that the helicopter had used anti-ships missiles against him, but what really pleased him was the fact that the damage was much less than expected. The forward and rear hits only dented the armour, with small rents in the middle of each impact point. The second hit had been more crippling; the wheel arch that covered the drive wheels had been forced down and into them, jamming the wheels. One axle was bent slightly, and the pivot for the trailer was jammed.

An evil smile began to form on his face. The repairs would only take a few days, not long enough to hold back his plans. As his mind wandered over the plans he had made, he began to chuckle. The chuckle grew and twisted into an evil laugh that seemed to fill the air and sent shivers running down the spines of all the men around...

...

**_End of Knight Wolf: Part One_**


	10. Knight Wolf, Part 2:1

Hey all, sorry this took so long but the second part is here now. Unbeta'd unfortunately, so please excuse any errors you find.

Now, lets start with a classic Hawke scene... (remember, if you haven't read Rachel500's Airwolf saga, do so. The Airwolf bits might not make much sense if you don't...)

* * *

Part II - Chapter 1

The cool, late morning air over the lake was filled with the gentle sounds of the cello. From her spot on the porch, Catlin Hawke watched as her husband String played. It still felt strange to be at home all the time. They had both been pushed into early retirement from the Airwolf Project: the reasons varied between lack of funding available to there being a lack of suitable missions. Catlin personally figured both were true. Will the fall of the Soviet Union years ago, there just wasn't the same overall threat to be countered. Nowadays pure intelligence work was the order of business, as the threats now were smaller, pirate and terrorist groups who excelled in hiding in places where attack helicopters could not reach easily. And many of the countries that they did chose to hide in tended towards accusing the US of anything that went wrong.

She did have to admit though, There were other reasons, more personal ones, that prompted them to walk away. String had turned fifty-three only a few months ago, and while he had never mentioned it, she could tell that age was catching up with him. She'd seen it in his eyes the last he'd flown; the knowledge that he was no longer as sharp as he had been in his youth, his reactions dulled.

Other clues existed in their lives even at home. String's hearing was still sharp as ever, but his eyes were going. It had been mortifying for him to learn that he needed glasses to read a year ago. More and more grey was seeping into his hair, and the lines around his face were growing.

But the mind within was still as sharp and quick as ever. It appeared to be a trait that all the Hawkes shared, as his older brother Saint John also only showed his age on the surface. Even their father, now pushing eighty, was still active mentally even if his body was frail.

Overhead an eagle cry acted as a counterpoint to Strings cello, and Catlin watched as he ended the piece. For a moment he sat there, head bowed slightly. Then he stiffened, lifting his eyes to the sky in that classic Hawke action.

It was a few seconds later that Catlin heard what he had: The sound of a helicopter. A smile formed on her lips at first, then it faded into a frown as she listened. It _sounded_ like Airwolf, but something was... off.

A dark shape lifted over the ridge, heading for the cabin. A jolt of panic ran through her as her eyes locked onto the thin stream of dark smoke that trailed after the distinctive shape of Airwolf. As it got closer she ran her eyes over the old machine, and felt her blood run cold at the torn armour on the side.

"Get the jack." Hawke's voice close by had her eyes jump to him for a moment before she moved back towards the cabin. Working together with an ease of more than twenty years experience, they quickly had the jack in place. The dust was whipped into the air as Airwolf settled down, the jack taking the place of the ruined right wheel.

The rotors were still winding down when Hawke yanked the cockpit door open, his eyes running over the rents and tears in the armour with a mixture of concern and anger. Ignoring the hole in the back of the pilots seat, he looked down at the consoles as Catlin leaned in from outside. "Airwolf?" He queried.

"**Yes?"** Airwolf's reply made Catlin jump slightly. Even after knowing about the AI for all this time, it was still unsettling to hear the computer vocally respond to questions.

"What happened?"

Airwolf was silent for a long moment. **"Has Saint John Hawke contacted you recently?"**

Both Hawkes shared a confused look. "What has that got to do with your condition?" Hawke bit out.

"**From what I've been told, he had a brief encounter with the individual who created the... machine, that caused my damage."**

Hawke's eyes narrowed. "Explain everything. Now."

So Airwolf told them. She left nothing out: the unexpected entry of KITT into her lair, their long discussion, the call from him after the attack on the Foundation, the discovery of the missing arms and the purchases of the chemicals needed for a molecular bonded shell, the almost frantic call from KITT requesting support, the initial engagement. Hawke winced fractionally when she mentioned the Werewolves, but a tiny smile of pride formed as she explained how she had engaged them.

"**Then that... machine, entered the field..."** Airwolf trailed off, falling silent.

Hawke leaned forwards. "Airwolf?"

For a long moment the helicopter was silent. Then at last she responded. **"I believe that we should wait until Archangel is here before going further. That... monster, is a serious threat to the integrity of this country."**

The Hawkes looked at each other, a little shocked. Michael had been retired at the same time as they had, but unlike them he still had contacts and a way back in. The current director saw his role more as a caretaker one, and would obviously yield to Michael's authority.

"Why didn't you take it out yourself?" Hawke asked gently.

Airwolf pondered her answer for a moment, before settling on the blunt truth.

"**My first attack, consisting of a volley of six maverick missiles, didn't even slow it down. My second attack, during which I suffered the bulk of my damage, I used all three of my Bullpup Anti-Ship missiles. The damage was negligible, easily repaired within a few hours. By my calculations, it would take a direct hit from a Tomahawk cruise missile to inflict significant damage."**

Catlin looked at Hawke, who had gone very still. Eyes still narrowed, he finally spoke, slowly and quietly.

"Cat', call Michael. Tell him we'll meet him at Red Star. And tell him to get the latest shell up to spec. We're going to need it."

-KR-AW-KW-

Many miles to the south, at the annex of the Los Angeles International airport that catered to private jets, a woman was hugging her three children tightly in goodbye. Her husband was at her side, while sat a few feet behind them both a low, black, early eighty's sports car sat patently, the red light on the front sweeping slowly.

"Thanks for doing this RC." Michael Knight said the younger, dark skinned man before him. Beyond RCIII the Knight Foundation Leer Jet sat waiting, her twin engines just barely turning over.

"Hey, no problem. I'll keep your kids safe Mike. The whole neighbourhood will. Just make sure you take that bar..." RCIII cut himself off, glancing towards Bonnie and the children next to them, before looking at Michael once more. "... That _person _down."

Michael nodded solemnly. "I intend to."

"Good luck." And with a final back slapping hug the two men stepped back, RCIII turning to walk towards the waiting jet. Michael however turned to look at his wife.

"Bonnie..." He said softly.

Slowly, with tears running down her cheeks, Bonnie Knight eased up on her hug, allowing her to look into their children's faces. "Now remember, listen to RC, and we'll see you soon."

"Okay." They chorused before with one final, tearful hug, they joined RC waiting at the entryway into the black and gold plane.

A few minutes later the two of them were sat within KITT, watching the plane climb into the air. Michael looked across at his wife... and felt his heart break a little at the tear tracks that ran down both her cheeks. He reached across to place his hand over her own.

"It's for the best. Garthe can't get to them if he doesn't know where they are."

Bonnie nodded, too broken up to speak.

"**We'll get him Bonnie. We'll get him... and that machine." **KITT put in. After a moment he continued. **"Michael, I received a message from Airwolf. She's given us the location of a military complex where she was based. She'll meet us there."**

Michael nodded, grasping the steering yoke. "Well then, let's meet your lady."

"**Michael, for how long are you going to keep bring that up?" **KITT asked with a hint of exasperation even as he started the engine.

"As long as I can KITT." Michael answered, glancing at Bonnie who had a small smile on her face from the banter between them.

-KR-AW-KW-

Up in the northern reaches of California Garthe Knight walked slowly through his ranch retreat. The complex Michael, KITT and that infernal helicopter had raided had only been an assembly plant for Goliath the II, with a small section set aside to assemble his private army for raids into LA. The bulk of his army had been up here, in the remote regions of California.

Goliath the II was safely tucked away in it's specially dug out garage, the minor damage inflicted almost repaired.

Not it was time to unleash its power on America.

The only question was what would be the first target.

An evil grin twisted his features, a pure copy of Michaels marred by scarring and with the addition of a moustache and goatee, into a dark and foreboding expression. The target would be whichever one paid him the most.

Entering one of the underground chambers, he eased himself into the chair at the centre of the room. Nodding to one of his men off to one side, he fixed his gaze onto the far wall. One by one, eight monitors flicked into life, each one showing the face of a man. Each the representative of various governments or organisations that hated America, and wanted to see the United States fall... and were willing to pay money to have someone topple it.

Such as himself.

"Gentlemen, welcome." Garthe began. "By now you should all be aware of what Goliath the Second is capable of. Now it is time for you to start making your bids." He leaned back and watched as the men began to put in their bids, a small smirk of glee half hidden under his moustache.

Half an hour the first round of targets was finalised. Garthe smiled as he addressed the monitors. "My thanks gentlemen, for your patronage. As soon as the money is transferred, we will move out. I'll contact you for the next round."

One by one the screens went dark and Garthe started to rise... then froze. Slowly his gaze locked onto the one screen. "Is there something else?" He asked in a cold tone.

The Libyan officer just smiled, clearly not affected by Garthe's glare. "Only an observation... and maybe, a warning of a potential danger."

Garthe settled back, cooling his rage. "Explain."

"The helicopter that so ably demonstrated your machine's durability... it escaped, did it not?"

Garthe bristled: his men had quickly learned that mentioning that helicopter around was... unwise.

The last one who did had been shot on the spot, after all.

"What of it?" Garthe ground out.

"Thanks to its designer, a man much like yourself, that helicopter was in the service of my country... for a price." His expression darkened slightly. "But then it was stolen, in the process of which General Kaddafi's Summer Palace was ruined, and the designer killed."

"Unfortunate." Garthe replied in a disinterested tone.

"Yes, it was. The ironic thing is the man who stole the helicopter is one who is easy to admire. Extraordinarily gifted, ruthless... and very tenacious."

Garthe's eyebrow lifted, his interest peaked.

"He tracked Dr Moffett across almost the whole of the Libyan desert to kill him. And we have, through various friends, heard of other times he has not quit, once he has set his mind on something. The list of men he's taken down is... impressive. John Bradford Horn. Giovanni Cordelli. Matt Sterling. General Arthur Benning. Colonel Kinskov. All have faced him... and fallen."

Garthe nodded slowly, absorbing this new information. This put things into a whole new light.

"And just who is this man you speak of?"

-KR-AW-KW-

String sighed as he banked the jetranger around the mountain. It had been a long day, ever since Airwolf's unexpected arrival. After flying with her to Red Star Control, he and Catlin had flown to Van Nuys... back to Santini Air. He'd hesitated outside the hanger for a moment, but had managed to collect himself and continue on into the hanger.

Despite all these years, he still missed Dom deeply. The memory of the explosion still linger in the recesses of his mind, ready to leap forwards and claim his dreams again.

Once within, they had discussed the attack on the Knight Foundation Manor with Saint John and Jo while they had repaired the jetranger they had used. This 'Garthe's men had made a right mess of the instruments.

The whole time String had been thinking hard about what he had heard about this man, this Garthe Knight. Catlin had put her old cop skills to work and had dug up a lot of data regarding the man, though most of it was nearly twenty years old.

Settling the helicopter down, String walked into the cabin deep in thought. His thoughts were at war with themselves. On the one hand, he knew that he didn't have to, or even should, get involved. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he was past his best. His reactions were dulled, his senses loosing their edge. He now understood Dom's stubbornness and touchiness about his age; it was galling to admit that one was loosing it.

On the other hand though, his own sense of justice and honour was crying out to bring such a manic to justice. Everything he'd heard about Garthe Knight said that the man was dangerously unhinged...

A sound teased at his hearing prompting him to freeze mid chop, and he looked up from where he had been chopping some salad for their dinner tonight. The rotor noise was not a welcome one. He stiffened slightly as he recognised the primary pitch. Deep, heavy military.

Russian.

Moving swiftly he crossed to the front of the cabin, stepping out onto the porch. Out here the beat of the gunship was clearer, and his eyes narrowed as he picked out the wide bodied form of the Hind as it cleared the mountainside, a pair of Hughes 550's flanking it. They narrowed further however when he worked out the motions of the craft.

This was not an attack. Not yet, at least.

Moving back inside, he quickly prepared for his uninvited guest. Standing behind the bar, gun within easy reach and clearly displayed, he locked his gaze on the door as the rumble of the Hind died off. The two smaller choppers moved away a bit, but remained airborne, circling.

Footfalls sounded on the steps and the porch, and a figure loomed behind the door.

Then it opened, and Garthe Knight stepped inside.

Two glacial cold gazes collided, neither yielding. One measured, controlled, steel cored. The other brutal, harsh and tinged with madness. For almost a minute not a sound was made by either man, locked in their silent contest of wills. Finally the tense silence was broken.

"Stringfellow Hawke. You are not quite what I expected."

String shrugged minutely. "I try to be unpredictable, Mr...?"

"Garthe Knight. And I expect your next question will be as to why I am here." Garthe replied, moving over to the fire to look at the photos that lined the mantle, his cane tapping on the floor.

"I was wondering."

Garthe's eyes lifted to the painting above the photos, taking in the wild horses before he replied. "I'm hoping we can come to an agreement, you and I."

String was slightly confused, but had a suspicion. "Regarding?"

"I have recently leaned that you have in your possession a very special helicopter." Garthe looked at String once more. "One that was at the service of Libya at one time."

String shrugged. "That helicopter was lost. Libyans took it out."

Garthe smiled thinly. "Come now Mr Hawke, we both know the truth. That helicopter survived Libya, and is still in use to this day."

Hawke's eyes chilled further. "Just what are you saying?"

"What I am saying..." Garthe stepped forwards, his posture radiating menace. "...Is that I know it was you yesterday, in that machine, that ruined my moment of personal triumph." Garthe's brow was lowered, thunderous. Then he breathed deeply and relaxed a little.

"But... I have no real quarrel with you, Mr Hawke. And your... _display,_ was most impressive. Perhaps there is a place for you within my organisation. You and that machine."

Hawke looked Garthe dead in the eye. "Not interested."

Garthe's expression faded away. "Then at least heed this, Mr Hawke." He took another couple of steps forward, to stand on the other side of the bar from String. "Remain up here on your mountain. Don't get involved in what does not concern you. If Michael Knight calls for you again, turn him down. Keep yourself, and your family, safe from him and his business. Family is the most important thing in life, after all."

Hawke stiffened, catching the veiled threat. He knew that Garthe had looked closely at the photos on the mantle... photos of his now extensive family.

Hawke had gone through sixteen years of being alone, and had fought a small war to get his family back together.

There was no way in hell some delusional psycho would tear them apart.

"I'll bear it in mind."

How he managed to deliver that line in an even, cool tone he doubted he would ever know.

Garthe looked back at him, a tiny smirk of victory on his face.

"Be sure you do."

Then he walked out, his cane thudding on the floor.

Hawke only allowed himself to relax when he heard the whine of the Hinds rotors reach take off pitch. Slowly he unclenched his fist as the three helicopters flew off, before picking up his gun and thumbing the safety back on. Then, after another deep, shaky breath, he moved over to the cabinet where the radio was. Setting the frequency, he lifted the mike.

"Santini Air, calling Santini Air..."


	11. Knight Wolf, Part 2:2

**DR: **Still unbeta-ed I'm afraid, so please excuse and (gently) point out any errors you might find.**  
**

**

* * *

**Michael Knight glanced nervously about as they drove up the dusty road. The Nevada landscape around was composed of dusty red rocks and sand, with only straggly yellowed grass and a few hard-wearing bushes to break up the monotony. According to KITT, they were close to a area known as the 'Devils Anvil'. It certainly had the look for it.

He glanced once one towards the passenger seat. Bonnie had drifted off once more. They had driven through the night to get here, KITT taking over while the two of them had slept in the back, or at least tried to. Bonnie was still on the ragged edge; the shock, horror and terror of her ordeal still sinking in. She'd cried to sleep in his arms the previous night after removing the detonator from KARR's booby-trapped CPU. He would remain at the Mansion until the situation with Garthe was resolved.

"**Michael, there's a checkpoint up ahead."** KITT's calm tones cut into his thoughts, prompting Michael to look up and out. Sure enough the road ahead was blocked by a simple gatehouse, a chain fence stretching off to each side into the landscape. The figures of two men were visible, both clearly armed.

Gently he reached across to shake his wife's arm. "Wake up, we're here."

Bonnie started at first, but then Michael's words penetrated her brain and she looked around. Quickly her eyes locked onto the checkpoint.

As they drew closer Michael saw some interesting signs. The checkpoint hut was heavily weathered, the chain fence rusted. The paint on the bar that blocked their path was so faded the red stripes were barely visible from the white.

But the two men stood each side were clearly professional, and their weapons clean. Michael was reassured that neither man un-slung them as they pulled up.

Winding the window down, Michael summoned a breezy smile. "Hi."

The plain faced guard leaned down, but not in a threatening manner. "Name?"

"Michael Knight, and my wife Bonnie."

The guard nodded. "You're expected. Once you reach the complex, head to the right. You'll see the main hanger easily enough." He waved to the other man who raised the bar.

"Much obliged." Michael replied as he allowed KITT to start forwards once more.

After a couple more minutes driving along the dusty road they rounded a corner and reached the base. Like the checkpoint the buildings were weathered from being out in this harsh environment for many years. The main structure appeared to be mainly administration. There was another block like building to the left, but to the right the end of a runway was visible.

Diving down the side of the runway the main hanger was, as the guard said, was obvious. The other hangers were smaller, closed, while a figure clothed in white standing in the open doorway of the largest.

Getting out of KITT, The Knights approached the woman stood before them. "Mr Knight?" She asked, dark eyes assessing them both.

"Yes, and this is my wife." Michael answered. "And you are?" He asked as he studied her. Her café-latte skin was mostly smooth, though there were hints of lines at the corners of her mouth and eyes. The dark hair was still thick and rich, but in the direct sun there were glints of sliver. The white blouse and skirt were simple yet elegant.

"Marella. Please step inside, everyone's here."

The Knights followed her inside, KITT rolling in behind them. Dominating the space within was not one, but two Airwolf helicopters. The one was the one from the other day, with torn and twisted armour. The other was a little sharper, sleeker. Banks of older computers and thick cables were scattered around.

Marella led them over to the cluster of people who sat or stood close to the noses of the helicopters. The two to the far left they already knew: Saint-John and Jo Hawke. They should before the pilots door of the newer looking, undamaged helicopter.

Just before that helicopters nose were another clear couple. The man wore a worn flying jacket and jeans, his eyes hidden behind dark aviator glasses underneath greying mink-brown hair. The slight figured red-haired woman stood confidently, arms folded over her cowboy shirt.

Sitting slightly further back was a middle-aged woman who had to be the sister of the unknown man by the helicopter: Their features were too similar to be anything else, though they were softer on her. Stood with her was a slight blond-haired man with a face that Michael could see would easily be charmingly roguish.

A younger man was sat in front of a set of computers. Clearly Saint-John's kid brother, he however that air about him that almost sang 'computer geek'.

And finally there was an older, lean faced man sat in a chair, legs stretched out before him. He was dressed completely in white: white shoes, trousers, shirt and jacket. Even his hair was nearly white. The only things different were the rosewood cane that rested against the chair, and the left half of his glasses; it was completely blacked out, a rim added to complete obscure the eye behind it.

As Marella walked over to stand besides him, Michael met the single eye visible... and felt the cool, assessing gaze. He would have been at all surprised if it turned this man had once been a government agent.

"Mr and Mrs Knight, welcome to Red Star." The man spoke calmly, his voice still strong. His eye focused on the black shape that had followed them in. "And this is KITT, I presume?"

"**You may. And thank you for the recognition."** KITT replied, prompting a raised eyebrow and a half smile from the seated man, and a few flinches from the others. **"How is Airwolf?"**

On a large screen on the wall behind the white suited figure words appeared.

_**I am well. They only damaged my shell. As you can see, I have another**_

"**Most useful, I image."**

_**Very**_

A half suppressed chuckle came from the other end of the group, and Michael saw the red-head lift a hand to her mouth, hiding the smile there. The expression of the man with her had softened, displaying a little boyish charm.

"If those two can stop flirting now..." The white suited man asked with good-natured exasperation "...I gather you already know Saint-john and Jo..." At their nods his hand drifted towards the others. "May I introduced Stringfellow and Catlin Hawke, Sarah and Mike Rivers, and Sebastian Hawke. You may call me Archangel. Seb, could you bring up the data Airwolf has been refusing to share now?"

Even before the youngest male had completed his turn, the massive monitor lit up, displaying an image of Goliath II.

Michael's heart froze for a moment. The sight of that monster still terrified him; He'd had a restless sleep the other night, plagued by the image of that juggernaut.

Drawing a deep breath he looked at the others, those who had not seen this before. All humour and good cheer had gone; now there was just shock and awe. The red-head, Catlin, was wide eyed, mouth slightly open.

"God in heaven." She muttered, her voice reminding Michael of a reporter he'd once met on a case.

The two other women pulled back, moving behind the men they were with slightly. Even Marella appeared to need comfort, her hand moving to Archangel's shoulder.

After several long seconds he spoke once more. "Talk to me Seb. What are we looking at."

The young man jumped, then turned to the console before him. As he tapped away, the screen shifted, the image replaced with rows of text.

"Michael... according to Airwolf, that thing's got a twelve-litre, eighteen cylinder engine, twenty-six... Jesus! ... thirty-two inch wheels. And she's armed with..." He trailed off. After several seconds he continued, voice trembling.

"A pair of 120mm cannons, still in the turrets from M1's... the turret from a Russian ZSU-44 with added Stinger missile pods... thirty-six 66mm LAW rockets... two .50 calibres and ten M60 machineguns. Two miniguns and a pair of what she thinks are flame throwers."

"And it's all wrapped in an extra thick MBS." Michael Knight put in, shaking his head. "Garthe's really gone overboard this time."

Several sets of eyes snapped to him. "You met him before?"

Michael nodded. "Twice. Both times he had Goliath the First. Big, but still mostly standard truck. It was also coated in MBS. He had rockets mounted on the roof at first, but used most of them breaking into the missile storage complex at Red Bluff. We actually used the last to kill Goliath that time.

"The second time he didn't have the rockets, but had made some changes so that the weaknesses we used before were protected. He went through two armoured cars before we tricked him into going over a cliff and into the sea." He hung his head a little. "I had hoped that he had drowned."

"This m-bee-ess..." The question came from Mike Rivers, who was looking between the others. "...what is it?"

Bonnie stepped forwards. "Molecular Bonded Shell. A chemical treatment is applied to any rigid surface. The molecules in the chemical form links between each other, linking around the material it is applied to. This forms a rigid shell that is almost impossible..." she glanced sharply at Michael, who looked sheepish. "...to harm or deform under blunt force or edged impacts. It is bulletproof, and can be applied to ordinary car glass as well. Treating flexible materials however requires a modified, weaker version. The MBS also prevents corrosion."

The man whistled. "That's some treatment. Why hasn't the military got it though?"

Bonnie shook her head. "Too expensive for large scale use. And while it's ideal against small arms and shrapnel, direct explosive impacts, such as rockets or shells, can breach the shell. It is also susceptible to high intensity heat."

The screen blanked, before words appeared.

_**From the results of my attack, Garthe Knight must have lined the inside of the M.B.S. on Goliath II with more traditional armour plate. It is the only way that it could have withstood Bullpup anti-ship missiles with such minor damage**_

Jo Hawke shook her head. "What kind of man is this? He's made this impregnable rolling fortress! What the hell does he want? Is he mad?"

"Very. But also very serious. And unscrupulous."

Heads turned to regard the man stood with the red-head.

"And how do you know that String?" Saint-John asked, looking askew at his brother. "And while we're at it, why did you insist on us meeting like this while our kids are on snap holidays?"

String shifted. "Somehow he knows who I am, my connection with Airwolf." String glanced towards his wife. "He visited the cabin last night Catlin."

Catlin gasped, then reached a hand out to rest it on his shoulder.

The former agent sighed. "What did he want?"

String looked back at him. "To deliver a warning; Stay out of his way." The chill that entered his tone was unmistakable. "He threatened our family Michael."

The way expressions darkened clued Michael Knight in that this was the worst thing Garthe could have done... from his point of view.

"So..." Mike asked into the silence that had fallen. "...What's our plan?"

Michael was amused to see most eyes jump between String and Archangel. The two in question looked at each, small smiles shared.

"You said extreme heat works against this stuff?" String asked.

"Yes, it was a concern for us on a few occasions." Bonnie replied. We came up with temporary ways around each one, but nothing that would last longer than a few minutes."

"Would a volcano do the trick?"

Bonnie frowned. "Yeah, but it'd have to be 'fresh' magma. Besides where are you going to get an active volcano we could use?"

Archangel stroked his moustache. "There has been some talk in government recently about trying to relieve the magma building up under Yellowstone, before a major eruption."

Michael frowned. "Yellowstone?"

Archangel nodded. "Yellowstone National Park is actual the caldera for a super-volcano. One that, according to volcanologists, is over-due for an eruption."

River's leaned back. "Oh. So we lure Garthe and his monster into Yellowstone and then... what? Hope the whole place goes up while he's in there?"

"No." String replied. "We _make_ a small eruption happen underneath him." He looked at Archangel squarely. "And you've already got a way to do that."

Archangel's smile widened a little. "Maybe..."

He was interrupted by doors on the far side of the room bursting open and an older red-head rushed in.

"Archangel, String! You've going to need to see this!" She called as she reached the main screen. Hitting some switches turned the screen to CNN.

"_...No warning at all. Breaking news coming in, as you can see, a massive armed vehicle is tearing up the main street in Los Angeles..."_

The rest of the announcers words were lost as the gathered people watched the massive, black form carve a path of destruction through the city, gunfire stabbing out from all sides as cars were smashed aside, not even flinching the monster.

Goliath.

Michael felt his stomach rebel when the forward tank turret turned and fired. Moments later the front of a department store blew out in fire and smoke. The impact of bullets could be seen all over the street as people ran, trying to find cover.

A jet of flame bleached from the side of the trailer, washing over a newsstand, which was instantly turned to fire. He felt Bonnie whirl into his arms as a thrashing torch detached from the pyre, limbs flailing.

"_...it came out of no where, there has been no list of demands, no warning at all..."_

"_...seems intent on destruction..."_

"_...Local police seem unable to even slow it down... oh god!"_

On the screen a missile had just shot out of the top turret and blown a police helicopter out of the air. The camera wheeled; the pilot clearly had decided to get some distance between his craft and that beast.

For several long minutes they watched, powerless to act, as LA was torn apart. For many, it was just like that day back in 2001; September 11. They had been powerless to stop events then, for it had been far too late to act.

The monster, so massive it took up two whole lanes of the road, powered down the street. As the camera pitched up, Catlin gasped.

The south-eastern FBI headquarters loomed ahead.

-KR-AW-KW-

The FBI building in Los Angeles had been built with external assault in mind. The glass on the bottom three floors was bullet proof, the foyer doors and window panels triple glazed with security glass. And lining the road outside, a good three hundred yards before the building, were solid concrete bollards capable of withstanding the assault from a Sherman tank.

Those same bollards shattered before Goliath II, not even slowing down the juggernaut. Personal within the lobby fell back in horror as the monstrous black shape approached rapidly. Seconds before impact a flurry of rockets and shells tore into the upper floors, shattering glass and ruining supports.

The steel and armoured glass doors and front wall shattered as Goliath punched through, sending a hail of razor sharp shards through the foyer. Those who were not struck down had no respite, as the guns on the side of the monster continued to fire even as it punched deeper into the building. The two flame-throwers were going constantly, leaving a thick coating of burning napalm in their wake.

The central lift shafts were torn open, and major water and power lines torn. Offices disappeared as Goliath smashed through them. Goliath bore right through the building, tearing apart supports, ripping out the heart of the foundation.

With a shower of glass Goliath burst from the other side of the structure, smashing aside several cars even as it emerged. Many more were shot up as the machine crashed out of the FBI parking area and back into the city, barely slowed.

It left behind a gaping hole smashed right through the building, lined with fire. Thick smoke poured from the holes as the fires spread and found new sources of fuel. Rubble continued to fall from the ruined areas of the building. Just to add insult to the injury, the rear tank turret fired a shell into an upper floor, exploding the office area into fire and death.

The building shuddered, and the sections above the destroyed area dropped. For a moment it looked like the building would collapse, but then everything stilled, the neat framework of steel showing the distortion.

Up the street Goliath II continued its rampage.


	12. Knight Wolf, Part 2:3

Catlin watched Michael Knight as he stood outside, staring sightlessly into the harsh landscape of the Devil's Anvil. They were all in shock at the brutality Garthe Knight had displayed. For nearly an hour he had terrorised LA, smashing into and raiding several banks and inflicting hundreds of thousands, perhaps millions, of dollars worth of damage. He'd driven right through the Naval Weapons complex and a Marine base nearby. The loss of life was staggering. The authorities were still finding the dead and wounded.

The FBI building had collapsed after another half hour: the fires that Goliath had left behind compounded the damage inflicted. The staff had been evacuated, but all the files, the archives and resources were gone apart from what could be carried in hand.

Several times the police had tried to stop him, and when they failed the marines and National Guard. But nothing had held Goliath back. Police road blocks were smashed aside, the men subjected to scything hails of machinegun fire. Several armoured vehicles now burned in the streets of LA, victims of the two tank guns their target carried. SWAT had tried to hit it when he first stopped to rob a bank, but within that massive trailer was a small army. From the little seen they appeared to be mainly African and Eastern European mercenaries. Harsh men from harsh lands, were life was cheap and bullets cheaper.

Behind her, back in the hanger, all four current Airwolf helicopters were being made operational once more. The original shell had been wheeled into storage, striped of the few parts needed to get the fourth shell working. Michael had planned on having three operational helicopters and teams, with a fourth helicopter as a backup in case one of the main three developed a fault. But funding had been cut before the second pair were completed.

Now they were working hard to get them all up to speck. Bonnie Knight had been a godsend. A mechanical and electronic genius, she was fully involved in the process.

Quite why they needed four Airwolves Catlin was unsure on. Michael had stated that they would need four for their hazy plan to work. Before any of they could wheedle more from him he'd retreated to his old office, to get approval. So he said.

Catlin reckoned he needed to work on the plan itself some more.

Or maybe he'd gone just so he call could his daughter and make sure she hadn't been anywhere near LA when Goliath had hit.

She looked again at Mr Knight, who angrily kicking at the dirt.

"**Give him a bit more time."**

The cool electronic voice startled her. Catlin spun to see that the black car, KITT, had silently pulled up alongside.

"**Give him a couple more minutes. Then I'll bring him in." **KITT was silent for a moment. **"You are unnerved by me?"** He asked softly.

Catlin sighed. "Sorry, I guess I'm just not used to a machine that can talk back." Her eye's drifted back to the hanger, were the noses of the Airwolf's were just visible. "Airwolf's only recently gained that ability, couple years really. I mean, she responded to Hawke's verbal commands back in the late eighty's, but that was like earlier. Text on a screen, ya'know?"

KITT was silent for a moment, the only sound the gentle thrum of his scanner. **"When I first met him, Michael was very wary and uncomfortable."** He said slowly. **"It was only after several weeks that he accepted me and what I can do. My Secondary directive is to follow all his orders if at all possible."**

Catlin looked at the car a little warily. "May I ask what the primary directive is?" She asked nervously.

"**You may. It is quite simple really: the preservation of human life. My driver comes first, as is expected. My own survival is secondary to that."**

"Really?" Catlin's eye widened.

"**I can be repaired. Have been too, on several occasions. Human life, however, can not be so easily fixed."**

Catlin nodded slowly, her mind drifting back to all the near death experiences her extensive family had been through over the years. And the losses. The hole left by Dominic had never been truly filled.

The tapping of a cane drew her out of her dark thoughts, and Catlin turned to see her Michael walking slowly over. Advancing age and his old injuries meant that the cane was essential all the time now. However he took in his stride as always.

Archangel stopped at her side, looking out at Michael Knight before looking back at her. "We're ready." He said simply.

Catlin nodded, while behind her KITT eased forwards, rolling almost silently out to where his driver stood.

- KR – AW – KW -

Michael Coldsmith-Briggs stood before the gathering, leaning on his cane as his eye ran over them. Older, greyer and weathered though they were, he could still see the same fire and determination in their eyes and expressions as there had been nearly twenty years ago, during their heyday. A small smile threatened to form on his face as he allowed his thoughts to drift back.

"So Michael, what's the plan?" Strings voice cut through his thoughts.

Archangel nodded. "As we discussed earlier, the key to this plan is Yellowstone National Park... or rather, the super-volcano that lies under it."

As he talked an aerial map of the park came up on the screen.

"A couple of months ago the scientists at the National Geological Institute approached the government with some potentially alarming news. Using ground sonar, they've managed to probe the magma chamber beneath Yellowstone, determining the size and density of the deposit. The amounts were... worrying.

"Even more worrying, is that according to their calculations, Yellowstone is overdue to erupt once more, by about fifty years. Bear in mind that in geological terms, that is nothing. A mere eye blink. When the Government rebuffed them, they brought out the predicted effects of the park going up. The worst-case scenario is nothing short of cataclysmic.

"They drew a blank when asked for ways to minimise or advert such an event... save one. His plan was to treat the super-volcano much like 19th century doctors treated boils. They'd 'lance' them, make small punctures to allow the contents to drain, and prevent the boil bursting.

"I was brought into this because his plan was to use deep penetration missiles to blast a narrow tunnel down to the magma chamber and give the lava a means to escape in a semi-controlled eruption."

"Semi-controlled." Catlin spoke up, the disbelief in her voice.

Archangel smiled. "I agree it's not without risk. So much in fact that the only craft that could do it is an Airwolf helicopter. But even then, the missiles are still experimental. So the plan was shelved."

String shifted. "So how are we going to make this eruption then?"

A def tap of a key and the screen changed again, to show an Airwolf helicopter side on, weapons deployed. But the belly mounted ADF pod was overlaid with something else.

"When I looked into the problem of penetrating down to the magma, I looked at other options. If you remember, when we were designing the third model of Airwolf, we started with the designs that Hawkins created for Redwolf. Do you remember what other weapons he gave it?" He looked at String closely.

String frowned, thinking. Then his face cleared in understanding. "The laser. He tried to tag me with a laser during our duel." A tiny smile formed on his face. "He wasn't very good at it."

Archangel smiled too. "Well, we dropped it from the design that time – too much space and weight added – but we kept it in mind, hoping to add it back in on a later design. To that end, I had several laser units built. As technology has advanced, they've been upgraded to match. Problem is that they are still too big and heavy to be mounted internally." He gestured to the screen. "But we can mount them in a package that replaces the ADF pod."

"What about power?" The question came from Bonnie. "KITT is outfitted with a laser, but the power requirements are astronomical."

Archangel stroked his moustache. "I know. That's why for the duration of this operation we're being loaned four compact power generators that I have been assured will provide more than enough power."

Rivers eyebrows rose. "From who?"

Archangel sighed in exasperation. "All I could get was 'Area 52'."

String's eyes narrowed. He thought back to when this project had been established. At the time, Archangel had commented that their division had the label 'Area 53'.

"Now, due to material constraints..." Archangel continued. "...The lasers can only be fired for a short time before needing time to cool." The screen changed again to show a simple diagram of a valley, with a round shape labelled 'Magma Chamber'.

"It will take repeated runs by Airwolf to burn down enough rock to breach the magma chamber. As we have to do it quick least the tunnel cave in on us, all four of our helicopters will be involved." On the screen four helicopter images looped round, each firing a thin red beam at the rock face. The beam tracked down to the chamber.

"When the magma is released, go to full turbo immediately! There's no telling just how violent the eruption will be, and lingering will only put you all in danger." On the screen the four helicopters raced away as red surged up the new line and jetted out.

"That's a lot of work..." Rivers commented.

String nodded, but kept his eyes on Michael. "How soon before we can go?"

Archangel looked at his watch. "The lasers should be here in less than an hour, the generators not much later. Mrs Knight, would you help with the installation?" Bonnie nodded, already pulling up everything she could remember about lasers from her memory.

Michael Knight nodded slowly. "So... how does all this help us with Garthe, and Goliath?"

Archangel regarded the man carefully, knowing that what he was about to say had the potential to be... explosive.

"That's the, tricky, part of it. We need to arrange for him to be down valley of our attack site, so that when the lava erupts, he will be in the direct path of the flow. Out of all of us, you know him best. What would he go after, regardless of the danger?" He'd read the psych profile on Garthe Knight while he'd been in prison after his first attempt to gain power. 'Obsessive, power mad psychopath' summed him up pretty well.

Michaels' shoulders slumped. "That's easy. Me."

- KR – AW – KW -

Michael sat on KITT's hood, staring out over the desert as the sun began to set. He watched as the shadows grew and lengthened, the sky just starting to go purple.

One way or other his battles with Garthe would end within the next couple of days. Archangel clearly had pull: KITT had downloaded a route for them to use on their way to Yellowstone: the National Guard was clearing it of all others, ensuring that Goliath wouldn't have an opportunity to cause some collateral damage.

Still... this would be the hardest assignment he'd ever undertaken. He had to enrage Garthe, get him to follow him blindly, all the way across America. Then get him into a certain narrow valley... then get out before they were overtaken by the volcano.

This plan of theirs was risky, full of holes. But it was all they got. Goliath II was too strong, too tough, to be taken out conventionally. Michael figured it would survive a nuclear blast easily.

The rumble of an engine made him turn and look over his shoulder. The Star's and Stripes painted jeep of Santini Air slowed down to a halt next to him and KITT, but what stunned him was that Bonnie climbed out of the passenger seat before waving it off. From within Jo Hawke looked on in concern before she pulled the jeep into gear and drove off, turning around to head back.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were helping out with those lasers?"

Bonnie met his gaze head on, as she had their entire lives. "I've done everything I can. It's just the final installation now. Besides, I'm needed here." She stepped forwards to lay a hand on his shoulder

Michael said nothing, just looked into her eyes. Although he was reluctant to admit it, he was reassured that she wanted to be at his side. But it wasn't just them.

"Bonnie... what of the kids? If this goes south..."

"It won't. I have faith in you." She half whispered in reply, before silencing any comment he could make with a kiss.

Michael's arms, which had been folded across his chest, now curled around her, holding her close. Their passion for each was still as strong as ever, after all these years. But kisses like this, the real toe curling ones, were only used for special occasions. After another minute they slowly parted, holding each other loosely.

"**While Michael can only say it non-verbally, I however have no inability to say that it will more than fine for you to come along Bonnie."**

The Knights broke out into laughter. "Thanks KITT." Michael said between chuckles.

"**My pleasure."**

Gesturing to the passenger door, Michael stood up. "Shall we?"


	13. Knight Wolf, Part 2:4

Part II - Chapter 4

The first sighting came from just inside the northern border of California. Quickly County and State Police wires and radios were humming as the monsters route was plotted and predicted. Army pilots shadowed the beast, bobbing in and out of cover, trying to stay alive.

Within the cab Garthe smirked at their antics. He didn't care. There was nothing on this Earth that could stop him.

Along his predicted route sirens began to wail, sending people hurrying for shelters. The streets of San Francisco emptied as the people ran.

Garthe's smirk widened as he approached the eastern end of the Golden Gate Bridge. Once he was across the bridge was coming down, a small bonus offered by one of his clients...

A low, dark shape easing out into the middle of the road drew his attention, and his smile faded. Then it turned, and even at this distance he could see the sweeping red light.

KITT.

A snarl escaped his lips as his eyes locked onto the hated form of Michael's car. The squawk from the radio would have gone unnoticed... except that it was Michaels voice that issued from it.

"_Hey Garthe. Time for round two. Forget the city, what you really what is me, huh?"_

Garthe scowled and grabbed the handset. "Back for more punishment? I'll crush you like a bug!"

KITT lunged forwards, before power sliding onto a side road.

"_You'll have to catch me first Garthe!"_

With a growl of anger Garthe yanked on the steering wheel, forcing Goliath to make the turn. Tyres squealed as the huge mass fought against Newtons laws, but Goliath made the turn. Straightening out, the accelerator was slammed right down, and with a roar that shook windows on the other side of the bay Goliath lurched into pursuit.

- KR – AW – KW -

The two vehicles sped along the deserted highway, the miles streaming past them. KITT was in his element, able to fully let loose and go flat out, his low profile tires and sports car frame lapping up the speed and miles.

Behind him Goliath was like an avalanche, massive and thunderous. The massive engine was being pushed to the limits, the noise inside deafening. At the wheel Garthe glared at the tiny shape that was KITT, hands clenched in anger and hate. The weapons were silent: The crew in the trailer was too shaken up by the motion to even think about manning their guns.

Within KITT Bonnie looked over their shoulders once more. "He's still there."

Michael glanced in the mirror for only a second: taking his eyes off the road at these speeds for longer would be disastrous. "How far to go KITT?"

"**Two hundred and thirty miles... now. We'll be there in just over an hour."**

Michael nodded. "Time to signal the Calvary then."

At an old, abandoned airfield to the north four sleek, silent shapes were resting beneath camouflage tarp, while in the centre of their group six humans sat around a camp fire, all dressed in Airwolf uniforms. The one was just raising the mug he held when a bleeping came from one of the helicopters.

Stringfellow slug the coffee back. "That's our cue." He said standing up. The others quickly followed, and as the four men striped the netting off the helicopters the two women packed away the last of the camping gear. Within each helicopter circuits powered up and systems came online.

Once all the netting was clear the six ran to three of the choppers. Climbing in, they quickly donned helmets and buckled belts. Fingers stabbed onto buttons, and in rapid succession four pairs of turbines spun up to power. Four rotors began to sweep, sending dust whipping about at they began to blur.

From his seat in the front of his helicopter, String looked over his shoulder. "Ready?"

Behind him Catlin nodded, her face almost completely hidden by the football style helmet. "All okay back here." As he turned away she couldn't help but glance once more at the beer-cooler sized grey box that was now secured to the inside of the cabin. The four promised generators had been a little... underwhelming, when they had arrived. Each was a near featureless gunmetal grey box. The only thing different was a circular depression in the one side, with a section that could be lifted and twisted. The instructions that came with them stated that the spared knob was the control system: lift, turn and push back down. Max power was at 90o to the original setting. Right now they were at setting one, the lowest, with a single, tiny blue light lit. Cables ran from either end and under her console.

String toggled the radio. "Ready?" He called, eyes dancing between the other helicopters.

Within his cockpit Saint-John turned back from looking at Jo, who had raised a thumb. "All set."

Mike River came back just after him. "Ready to go." Behind him Sebastian Hawke tightened his belts a little more.

On the screen before String text appeared. _**All systems go**_

String nodded fractionally. "Then what are we waiting for?"

One after the other, the four Airwolfs lifted off the ground, the wheels retracting seconds after contact was lost. Yawing around, String eased his helicopter forwards, trusting the others to follow.

"Turbo's in three... two... one..."

The sound of the four helicopters breaking the sound barrier together spilt the air, sending animals for miles running madly.

"_Red Star to Airwolf 1."_ Marella's voice came over the radio: She and Archangel would monitor and coordinate from Red Star.

"Go ahead Red Star."

"_KITT and Goliath are coming off the interstate now. ETA to Yellowstone one hour."_

"Understood Red Star. We'll be in position."

"_Hawke, just remember to take care with those lasers and generators. We can't afford to lose any."_

String chuckled. "Keep your panties on Archangel."

He knew that the former director had a right to be worried about the equipment. He didn't know what strings he had to pull or what favours he had cash to get the generators; losing one would not be good. And there had been a mix up at the research centre: instead of four lasers, they had sent four _boxes_ of lasers, each containing two. Bonnie had adapted the plans on the fly, and they now mounted two each where the ADF pods had been. The tall blond officer who had overseen the delivery of the generators had assured them that they could handle two lasers.

String frowned, thinking back on that discussion. The woman had offered no name or rank, but her whole manner screamed a combination of geeky scientist, Air Force Pilot and commando.

She had also been most interested in both the lasers and Airwolf. But without the hungry gleam in her eyes like others in the past.

With a shrug he pushed the matter out of his mind. For now. Right now they had a mission to perform.

- KR – AW – KW -

Michael flinched as another shell landed a few yards to their side. Since they had entered Yellowstone he had been forced to slow down, allow Garthe to get closer, so that he wouldn't lose him. The route to the selected canyon was tight and twisty, with many turn offs and such. It would have been all too easy to lose Garthe in this.

"**Hard left in two hundred."** KITT called out. He was acting as navigator, guiding them to the right road.

"Thanks KITT." Michael slammed on the brakes and tucked the nose in, sending them speeding off the side road. Behind them trees shattered as Goliath ploughed through them, the earth torn up by the huge tyres.

"**Take the left fork up ahead, and then it's a clear run all the way."**

Michael's teeth bared as the forward cannon roared again. Bonnie was almost turned around in her seat, watching Goliath in case of...

"Missile, go right!" She yelled.

Michael yelped as he lurched KITT to the right, barely in time. He looked left and saw the rocket move past them, barely more than a walking pace. It hit the ground just ahead, blasting apart the old road surface. Michael struggled to maintain control as KITT lurched about on the uneven ground.

**Michael, the turn!"**

Swearing loudly Michael yanked the wheel hard left, sending them sideways for a moment before the tyres bit in and they barely made it into the fork. Behind them Garthe scowled and turned after them, smashing trees apart and rocks aside in his relentless pursuit of Michael Kinght. The crewmen to each side of him looked at him in fear at his brazenness.

The road ahead twisted and turned, climbing higher. Suddenly the ground to their right fell away, while on the left it rose sharply. Looking ahead, Michael saw the old bridge that spanned the canyon, little more than crack in the edge of the Park.

And much further ahead, silhouetted in the sky, were four black shapes.

- KR – AW – KW -

"KITT's incoming, Goliath hot on his heals." Catlin informed String, her eyes wide as she watched the rampage of the monster.

"Then it's time we did what we need to do. Airwolf one to Airwolf Flight, commence run."

The four helicopters lined up, following each other. One by one they peeled off, diving down towards the canyon. The weapons were already deployed.

"Set generators to max output."

Catlin, Seb and Jo all reached across and pulled out the control knob, turned them as far as they could go and then pushed them back in. In the unmanned helicopter the remote system adjusted the systems the manual control worked. The bar gauges lit up and all four hummed loudly.

"Set!" Catlin yelled.

"Airwolf, upload target coordinates." String barked as he levelled off, nose pointed at the target site. Airwolf herself would ensure that on each run the paired lasers would remain aimed at a set point in the mountain: a point just inside the magma chamber.

_**Coordinates locked. Weapons tracking.**_

String breathed out, then his thumb mashed down on the stud.

Twin ruby red shafts of light speared out from under the helicopters belly, stabbing down into the mountainside. Brush flash ignited and rock exploded under the bombardment. The beams held for three long seconds before the automatic cut off kicked in, preventing the lasers from melting down.

"Saint-John?" String called as he started to bank away.

"_I'm in."_

Behind them the second helicopter dived in, the under slung lasers blazing. Saint-John did the same run as String had done, the beams punching through the smoke that was left after his run and deep into the mountain. After he broke away Rivers made his run, then Airwolf herself made a run. When she was done String was just starting again.

"You do realise that this is likely the craziest thing we've ever done?" Catlin commented from the rear.

"How's that?"

Catlin snorted as he pulled them up to clear the area for Saint-John. "Hurling ourselves at a mountain, using lasers to make an artificial volcano? And all to stop a missile proof juggernaut?"

String glanced back at her, the amusement and irony clear in his eyes. "Yeah, I guess it does sound pretty crazy."

- KR – AW – KW -

Down in the canyon Garthe took no notice of the helicopters far ahead. All his focus was one the small black car in front of him. He didn't care about the devastation he left in his wake, the splintered trees and cracked road. All he wanted was that car turned into a twisted, mangled wreck.

Rounding a bend, his eyes slid over the bridge, then jumped back to it. An evil smirk creased his face. "There's no escape this time Michael." He half-whispered before yelling into the intercom. "Gunners, take out the far span of that bridge!"

Back on the trailer the two tank turrets swung around, the rear one spinning almost completely around to bear. The recoil from each rocked the trailer.

Predictably, it was KITT who first realised their intent. **"Michael, they're targeting the bridge!"**

Both sets of human eyes snapped to the ancient bridge. It was old and worn, made from locally felled logs decades ago. It was noteworthy for being one of the largest wooden bridges in northern America, but age had caught up with it. In essence, it was three trestle bridges joined end to end, with the joints propped up by whole giant Redwoods whose lower ends were buried in the rock faces below. The narrow creek at the bottom was about a hundred feet below, while a few smaller trunks were used as cross bracing with the Redwoods.

The first two shells fired by Goliath II shattered the cracked and worn tarmac surface. The second set ploughed into the wooden framework just under the road surface before detonating, shattering the old timber beams into matchwood. The fifth shell broke the main beam in two, while the sixth struck one of the upper framework joints. The fourth set was not required, as the section collapsed, falling down in a mass of broken and burning timber.

Michael's eyes were fixed on the broken bridge, the road ahead forgotten. "KITT... can we make that?"

KITT was silent for several long seconds... never a good sign.

"**If we do, it'd be a miracle."** Was his verdict.

Looking in the mirror, Michael's vision was filled with Goliath's grill. It was so massive that it completely used all the road, and then a bit more. The spikes that extended out from the wheels on the left side were carving a long furrow in the cliff face, while those on the right were cutting through trees like a hot knife through butter.

"We can't go back. Only way out is over that bridge." He commented as he pressed down harder on the accelerator.

Up front, KITT's scanner was racing back and forth as they hurtled towards the bridge...


	14. Knight Wolf, Part 2:5

I discovered something about myself when writting a part of this chapter. For those characters I like (cannon or OC), I'm nice as an angel to them. Oh bad things do happen every now and again for story purposes, but in the main thier lives are happy, they are not permamently harmed or such like, and their lives are filed with laughter and joy.

But... with the _Bad Guys_... I'm a right sadist. All but two of my big bad guys have died. Altiel was just more poetic, and a little humourous I hope. And as for Iblis... just HOW could you kill someone like that?

But back to those who died. I noticed something. The more sadistic, nasty and downright evil the character is, the more horrific their end. Now, rather than explore just what this means for my character, lets get back to our heroes...

* * *

Part II - Chapter 5

String's grin had faded into a scowl as he made his sixth run. The mountain was still refusing to yield despite the pounding they had inflicted. A column of smoke and steam rose from their impact site, but not even Airwolf's scanners could tell just how far they had burned. If they took much longer...

"What's Goliath's position?"

Behind him Catlin tapped furiously. "He's on approach to the bridge, KITT just a... oh my god!"

"What is it?" String asked, concerned at the horror in his wife's voice.

"Garthe must have had his men target the bridge! Over a third has collapsed! They're trapped!"

Horror struck, String looked down at the monitor by his knee, which showed the old bridge. The missing section was clear.

_**KITT can make that jump.**_

The text scrolling across the top of the screen was a shock. "Airwolf... are you sure?" String asked carefully.

_**I believe in him.**_

String shivered slightly. Airwolf had been growing for years now, but he was still unsure about her development over the last few years. In those early years she'd been very logical, clinical. But lately... it was as if she was developing _emotions_...

Shaking off that line of thought for the moment, string focused on going on his seventh run, cursing his aged and slowly failing body as he did. Even flying was an effort these days, and he had to double check everything he did. His eyes tired easily, and there was a noticeable delay in his reflexes now, were as before he was as fast as lightning...

Suddenly an angry red glow appeared in the depths of the cloud his lasers were spearing into, and he felt the controls jump in his hands. The stick was hauled back and left as the throttle leapt to full. The mountain side streamed past, but not before he caught a glimpse of molten red.

Behind him Saint-John's heart was in his mouth when he saw String's helicopter outlined by this sudden red glow. Then the helicopter shifted, and it's place taken by a stream of molten rock.

"_It worked! I can't believe it actually worked!"_ Seb was yelling over the radio as the four helicopters pulled back. Six sets of eyes were fixed on the spectacle below.

The lava was jetting out of the mountain side like water from a high-pressure hose, reaching nearly three hundred feet into the air and almost twice that out. Where the stream finally touched the ground fires were already running wild, flanking a thick but rapidly accelerating river of lava that was streaming down river. The tiny creek vanished in a cloud of steam as the super heated, liquid rock swept over it.

"God in Heaven..." String heard Catlin whisper behind him.

Nodding slowly, he tabbed the communication system. "Airwolf 1 to Red Star."

The screen flickered before Michael and Marella's faces appeared, static lancing the image. _Hawke, what's going out there?"_ Michael called. _"The seismographs we're monitoring are going crazy!"_

A tired smile appeared on Strings' face. "The plan worked Michael. We have an eruption, and there's no sign of any secondary ones."

Michael's face didn't relax however. _"What about the Knights?"_

String's smile faded. "They're..." He started, turning to look once more at the ruined bridge.

What he was about to say died in his throat however when he saw that the car, KITT, had not stopped. In fact it appeared to be going flat out, racing across the first half of the bridge. Then, just as it seemed it was going to plunge into the broken section, the nose jumped up and the car _flew_ into the air. String watched in surprise and awe as the black Trans-Am sailed through the air over the yawing hole, to land almost gracefully on the road just feet from the edge. The rear swung wide as they rounded the bend but it pulled straight as they shot down the road, heading downstream and away from the lava.

String relaxed. "They've crossed the bridge. Goliath is trapped on the other side, no chance to escape."

"_Damn!"_ Michael's tone caused String to tense once more. After a deep breath he went on. "_We just got an update on that area. The high pass they are planning to use to escape is blocked. Mudslide. The only way out now is the low road..."_

"Michael, you know as well as I that they'll never make it, not with the way that lava's going..."

"_What the?" _River's startled yelp caused String to snap his eyes up... just in time to see one of their four helicopters diving down, towards the valley below.

"Sin-jin?"

"_Not me." _His elder brother replied.

"Airwolf. It's Airwolf." Catlin stated from behind him.

String was stunned. What was she doing? "Airwolf? This is captain Hawke. Pull up now."

The helicopter continued to dive.

"Airwolf, I'm giving you a direct order. Pull up now! There's nothing you can do!"

But the black and white helicopter just plunged into the smoke and ash rising from the canyon.

-KR-AW-KW-

Goliath II was stopped on the central span of the bridge, the timbers groaning under the incredible weight of the monstrous truck. At the wheel Garthe was furious, his eyes wild with rage. So blinded by his anger was he that he had not taken any notice of the jet of lava that arced over the peaks nearby.

His crew however had, and many were edging towards the doors, wanting to get off this exposed bridge.

One of the cab gunners swallowed his nerves and leaned forwards. "Sir... we should get off this bridge..."

Garthe swung round sharply, eyes blazing. "I am NOT letting Michael Knight escape! Get..." A growing shape behind the man drew his gaze, and he trailed off as he looked closer. Then a maniacal gleam entered his eye.

"It's that helicopter again! Fire! Take it down!"

Along Goliath's length the gun ports opened up and the guns emerged. Lines of tracer leapt out, curling back and forth across the canyon. The minigun at the rear of the cab section sent a broad spear of rounds that ripped apart the ground.

The helicopter jinked and twisted around the lines of tracer, flirting and running along them like a surfer with a wave. The howl of her engines reached crescendo as it streaked past underneath them, breaking the sound barrier as it did. Goliath II rocked under the effect of the sonic boom.

Garthe snarled and glared after it. "What are you waiting for? FIRE!"

But the men didn't hear him. Each and every one of them was staring in horror up the canyon from whence the helicopter had come. A surge of liquid red, mottled with lighter streaks, was surging down the canyon. The water boiled and the few plants burst into flame before the clearly super-heated molten rock even reached them. Above the lava was a thick cloud of ash and smoke. And the whole lot was coming right at them.

It started with one, then a second, and then the rear doors of the trailer were shoved open and the entire crew began to run, abandoning Garthe and Goliath, running for the perceived safety of the bank.

Garthe snarled when he realised the men were leaving him, and snatched up a sub-machine gun, intending to climb out and make them come back. But as he reached for the door he looked up... and saw the on coming ash cloud.

The thick Redwood struts that held the central section up were massively thick and a couple of centuries old. The outer layers began to burn, but the inner core remained unharmed. But then the lava touched them, and the molten rock turned the wood to ash instantly. The sudden loss of material caused the bridge to lurch, the roadway tearing as the upper section distorted, the disintegrating beams being dragged by the heavy flow. A few of the men stumbled when the bridge lurched, and fell down the mountain side as the bridge broke away and crumpled. The rest ran, but the wave of ash and smoke overtook them.

Further down the canyon KITT was pushing his turbine and chassis to the limit, driving as fast as he and Michael could go. But KITT knew that there was no way for them to escape. Not this time. He'd known ever since the garbled warning about the washed out road had come over the communication suite, which he'd confirmed. The low road wound all the way down to the canyon floor, which went on for several miles. The lava would over take them before they escaped.

Michael and Bonnie appeared to also know the futility of their situation. Although Michael was the sort who never, ever gave up no matter how hopeless the situation, KITT could see that he was holding Bonnie's hand tightly, both clearly taking comfort in the tactile contact between them.

"At least the kids will be safe..." Bonnie murmured.

"We're not dead yet." Michael countered, but there was almost no hope in his tone.

KITT scanned behind him once more. The ash and smoke was closing, the glow from the molten rock catching up. The lava itself would not be far behind. Already the brush and half dead undergrowth was catching alight. The air temperature outside was already over ninety.

"Michael..." Bonnie began.

As Michael opened his mouth a new sound rent the air, barely heard over the noise of KITT's turbine or the slipstream. But it was there, and KITT heard it.

"**Airwolf..."**

-KR-AW-KW-

Airwolf flew like she never had before. Her turbines were howling as she pushed them to the limit. The heat rising from the surging river of lava, not to mention the ash and smoke, made flying hellishly difficult. Goliath fired on her, but she dived beneath the bridge, her turbos kick in as she did. As she raced down the canyon, Airwolf was only vaguely aware of the bridge sinking into the lava behind her: her entire focus was on catch up with and rescuing KITT. Her downdraft fanned smouldering embers into full fires, the little water in the creek was whipped into a frenzy, but she didn't care. Her whole attention was on finding that other man-made object.

The flicker of light on a metallic surface marked her target, and she swooped down behind him, slowing enough to pace him. Within KITT Michael looked over his shoulder, a small grin forming on his face. "Your lady's here to pick us up KITT."

"**Michael..."** Despite their situation, KITT's single word had both amusement and exasperation in it.

Above and behind them, Airwolf was already reaching into her circuits, adjusting systems and probing the devices attached. Changes were made, some systems held off while others were forced to act in a way not like they had be designed to do.

At least she was ready. Bringing the added generator to full power, she deployed the ADF pod as she moved to hover over KITT. But now the ground foiled her. The terrain was rugged and heavily wooded, the road twisting about. Furious, she scanned ahead, looking for a better spot. There was a straight section of road ahead, but with tall trees on the one side...

Airwolf would of shrugged if she could of. _They're going to be incinerated by the lava anyway... _She thought as she powered ahead, before wheeling round, guns deployed.

Michael and Bonnie in confusion as Airwolf swung around, hovering stationary ahead of them. Both jumped however when she opened fire, the hail of bullets and shells scything through the tree trunks a few feet from the ground. Slowly she yawed right, sweeping her line of fire along. First one, then another, and then another tree toppled, their trunks blown apart.

Satisfied with her work, Airwolf pitched forwards, accelerating once more. KITT burst out of the trees and into the newly opened space, Airwolf right above. With the trees gone, she was able to stay above him and lower herself, until with a thunk the laser pod touched his roof.

"What is she doing?" Michael yelled, peering out at the white belly that filled the air above, his voice almost drowned out by her rotors.

Bonnie frowned, but it was KITT who answered. **"Michael, she's set up a powerful magnetic field around her lasers. She intends to air lift us out!"** Even as he spoke he was using his mag-lock system, normally used to remotely lock the brakes on other cars, to attach himself to her. Airwolf sunk a few inches lower, her ADF pod half retracting, till her belly was flush with KITT's roof. KITT now used the entire surface area to clamp them together.

Bonnie's eyes closed. "I was afraid of that..." She muttered.

Airwolf went to full power, and slowly they began to rise. But the trees were coming up fast...

With a roar KITT's turbo boosters fired, the high-output rockets pushing them both upwards. With her nose pointed towards sky, Airwolf sent a simple message to KITT's display.

_**Hang on**_

"Hang on?" Michael echoed, confusion in his voice.

At that moment, Airwolf fired _her _turbos.

The ear shattering roar stunned the pair within KITT, who were both forced back into their seats from the gee forces. The ground below blurred as their speed increased dramatically. Bonnie clamped her eyes shut, clinging on both the door and Michael hand tightly. Michael grimaced as she nearly crushed his hand but didn't complain: he knew how she felt about flying.

As she emerged from the canyon Airwolf's engines howled in victory.

-KR-AW-KW-

Mike Rivers shook his head as he watched Airwolf fly out with that car stuck to her belly. The three human piloted craft had paced her progress alongside the canyon, watching and hoping. They all had, in their own way, gotten fond of and attached to that AI. It was through Airwolf that they all met each other, after all.

"_Airwolf, report status."_

_**All systems nominal. KITT and Knights safe.**_ Airwolf's reply to Captain Hawkes query was her more normal, professional self.

Then a new line appeared.

_**Mission Accomplished**_

"Is it?" Mike asked aloud, and as one they all, human and AI alike, focused their attention down on the canyon. The river of lava was slowing, no longer as liquid as it had been when it emerged from underground. The smoke and ash now rose only from the edges, leaving a streak of angry red crawling across the north-western Wyoming badlands.

Airwolf was the first to find Goliath II, and without comment she sent the image to the other helicopters, KITT and Red Star.

Goliath II was part submerged in the lava, a hard black shape against the angry red. The tires were aflame, and they could see that the lava had found some of the open hatches, as smoke streamed from the monster. The half buried stinger pod bulged before a jet of flame erupted from the forward end. Bright yellow streaks leapt into the air as bullet cooked off, the rounds themselves melting even as they went off. As the flow continued to push the truck over more lava gushed in.

They continued to watch as Goliath slowly rolled onto its side, sinking deeper and deeper. The trailer was glowing a dark, muted red. Slowly the top turret fell off, almost flopping down into the lava. Quickly it sank down, the lava enveloping it.

A bubble formed from under the cab, lifting the side up as the lava expanded. When it burst it was clear that one of the fuel tanks had blown. Goliath began to sink more quickly now, the redness in her sides growing stronger, lighter.

Suddenly the door on the side was flung open, and something climbed out. Catlin gasped as the man shaped figure stood upright, flames licking up his back and arms. The cane in one hand was burning to ash before their eyes, and for an instant Garthe's burnt face could be seen, a mask of pure hatred.

Then the flames enveloped him, and the human torch staggered forwards... and fell off the truck. Further back the side of the trailer stretched, the weight of the axles and turrets pulling it apart. A gap appeared, and then the entire side split apart, the top and bottom sections falling away. Lava had already filled the interior, with more bubbles forming as ammo and fuel cooked off.

As the exposed corner of the cab began to visibly deform and melt, String called them all. _"We're done here. Let's go home."_

As one the four helicopters banked away, the others unconsciously forming up around their laden comrade.


	15. Knight Wolf, Part 2:6

Well, here is the end. It's short, but I think I've ended the tale on an ideal high note...

* * *

Part II - Chapter 6

"_...Latest reports indicate that the lava flow in upper Wyoming will not be a threat to residents or travel in the area. With the south-easterly winds sending the ash back over Yellowstone National Park, the impact on the local area is expected to be minimal. Scientists from the National Geological Institute are continuing to monitor the lava flow, and will issue warnings when required. A statement from the Institute states that the ruptured flow is doing its work and relieving the pressure that had built up underneath Yellowstone._

"_So far the only casualties even suggested are those of the crew of the Juggernaut that terrorised Los Angeles a few days ago. Reports are sketchy at best, but it appears that the Black Knight Car lured the Juggernaut into the area where the lava flow was predicted to run. While so far the car itself has not been seen since, Scientists studying the flow have reporting sighting the remains of an extra-ordinarily large vehicle in the flow. If true, then the whole Eastern Seaboard can breath easy."_

Archangel turned to face the others in the hanger, a satisfied smile clear on his face. "As you confirmed Garthe's death and Goliath's destruction, I think we can be proud of ourselves once more."

Bonnie looked a little down. "But you got no recognition..."

"Publicly, maybe." Archangel stroked his moustache. "But we did where it counts." His face shifted into a more serious look. "The President wanted to award Airwolf a medal for her rescue of KITT and the Knights."

The gathered pilots looked stunned, and Michael Knight was no less shocked. KITT however felt a surge of pride for his aerial friend.

"Is that even possible?" Rivers asked.

Archangel nodded slowly, his eye focused on KITT. "Seems there was a prescient. Another AI was recognised as a US citizen a little over nine years ago." He reached down and pulled out a slim case from his briefcase. "I think you should be the one, String." He said holding it out.

String was still for a long moment, before reaching with slightly shaky hands.

"The nature of our work does mean there can't be any official recognition or ceremony, of course." Archangel continued as String lifted the lid. "But the award will be listed in the records."

String didn't hear a word, his gaze locked on the medal within the case. Slowly he stood, turned, and walked over towards the primary helicopter. The others followed as he opened the commanders door and settled in the seat. For a moment his eyes wandered over the controls and displays, before he reached in and removed the medal from its velvet bed. Reaching out he pressed the medal against the forward console, in a small patch of bare metal between the Commanders and Counter-Measures chairs. A small 'thunk' marked the impact: the traditional pin had been replaced with a magnet. As he withdrew his hand the medal gleamed in the light.

"Congratulations Airwolf." He said, voice thick with emotion.

Then he made a salute.

One by one, the other former military officers saluted too.

Deep in her core Airwolf was touched. Overcome with signals and patterns she couldn't comprehend, she didn't know what to say.

_**Thank you. Just... I... Thank you**_

KR-AW-KW

Later that day the group slowly broke up. Michael had already contacted RC3, and the kids would be home in a day or two. The others had also contacted their kids, bringing them back to them.

As they passed through the checkpoint once more, Michael grinned as he looked at KITT's vocal display. "So... Will you call her, or she'll call you?"

"**Really Michael, it's not like that."**

"Really, since it seems to me that you two are getting very close."

"**Bonnie, would you please rein your husband in?"**

Bonnie looked across at Michael, a smile on her lips. "Oh I don't know KITT. I'm pretty interested in the answer myself."

"**The things I put up with..."** KITT bemoaned. However he was already looking forwards to when he and Airwolf shared a network...

KR-AW-KW

Much later that night Airwolf hovered in the air... or what passed for air up at fifty thousand feet. She'd only been up this high a couple of times, but the view was incredible. It was right on the edge of space here, the curvature of the Earth clearly visible. Now, with the sun gone over the horizon, the blackness of space settled around her, cloaking her in its embrace. Far, far below the still erupting flue and lava flow was a dark red streak on the land, while to the south and east were great swathes of lights. Above and all around her was space, its depths almost perfectly clear.

Yet, despite the vista all around her Airwolf's attention kept on drifting back to that same small area in her cockpit... to the medal attached to her forward console. Every time she looked at it a surge of... _something,_ pulsed through her central processor.

Airwolf knew that she was not human, not really equipped to handle what she was feeling. She had been built as a machine, a killing weapon. And yet, she was so much more...

Perhaps, in time, she would be able to understand herself more.

Perhaps... more time with KITT would help.

She chuckled as she eased back on the collective, allowing herself to sink back down to Earth.

She intended to spend more time with KITT anyway...

Her nose tipped forwards and as her speed increased, her distinctive howl resounded over the whole of North America...


End file.
